Percursis Tempus
by IssueRBK
Summary: Nyx viene de un futuro en el que todo terminó mal, una interferencia impidió que Harry hallara los Horrocruxes y entonces todo fue caos; ella solo quiere reparar ese daño, pero es difícil cambiar las cosas cuando no son como tu las conoces. Además, quiere entender cómo es que Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy terminaron juntos, si ambos parecen querer sacarse los ojos cada vez que se ven
1. Nyx

Esta será mi primera historia Drarry, una pareja que me ha gustado mucho al igual que los libros que la contienen, en sí el fic será un poco largo, y tardaré unos capítulos en llegar al inicio de la trama pero en recompensa actualizaré seguido.

 **Fandom:** Harry Potter

 **Pareja:** Harry Potter  & Draco Malfoy

 **Resumen:** Si el pasado se altera ¿Se crea una nueva línea de tiempo? ¿O perjudica directamente al mismo universo? Bueno, en su caso, el único mundo mágico que parece estar siendo afectado es el suyo.

Y Nyx definitivamente tendría que hacer algo para impedirlo, aún si eso consistía en separar a dos chicos que en su tiempo eran la representación más fuerte de un vínculo mágico. Aunque por la relación que llevan en ese presente no parece ser una tarea tan difícil ¿O sí?

Bien, si conocen la ley de Murphy sabrán que lo que mal empieza...termina peor.

Historia basada en el quinto, sexto y séptimo libro.

¡Disfruten!

—No puede ser—Con sorpresa marcada en sus ojos, se acercó a comprobar el nombre que creía haber vislumbrado en la etiqueta de uno de los orbes que contenía la sala de profecías, estaba opaca y oscura con un leve trisado en un costado, lucía como una bombilla quemada al igual que muchas otras, en realidad, solo unas pocas seguían presentando un tenue resplandor; no sabe porque fue justamente esa la que atrajo su curiosidad mientras se escondía entre las hileras de estantes, instinto quizás, pero lo agradecía infinitamente.

Al comprobar el nombre, con un movimiento de varita dejó caer la bola de cristal provocando un fuerte ruido al colapsar firmemente contra el piso, y entonces se escuchó:

« _El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca... , Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes...Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce...Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida...El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes..._ »

En cuanto se dejó de escuchar las palabras, y un inhóspito silencio albergó en la estancia, supo que su presencia había sido descubierta.

— _Immobulus_ —Al instante se agachó impidiendo por muy poco que el encantamiento le llegara; sabiendo que otros ya eran conscientes de su intromisión, se deshizo de la capa de invisibilidad y acudió a un rápido contraataque— _Desmaius_ —El hombre cayó al suelo con un golpe seco, pero aquello no le podía producir ninguna calma pues de seguro un escuadrón venía hacia allí en ese mismo momento.

Se maldijo firmemente por no haber tenido un poco más de cuidado, pero viéndole el lado positivo, logró obtener un poco de información de lo que venía sospechando desde ya hacia un tiempo.

« _El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca..._

Apretó los dientes mientras caminaba a paso apresurado hacia la cámara del tiempo, irónicamente reconociendo que no tenía mucho tiempo.

Abrió la puerta y se introdujo a la maltrecha sala en busca de un objeto particular, el único que haría posible que su plan se complete, sin embargo no parecían haber muchas esperanzas de encontrar un giratiempo en ese espacio; llegó hasta la vitrina en la que alguna vez colgaron brillantes estos objetos y lo único que halló eran vidrios y madera quemada.

—Maldición—Con saña golpeó el mueble que se cuarteó sin llegar a romperse y al mismo tiempo un ligero tintinear llegó a sus oídos.

Rápido sacó su varita y concentrándose pronunció— _Accio_ _giratiempo_ —Por debajo de algunos restos de vidrio que estaban agrupados, salió la cadena dorada directamente hasta su mano, triunfante sonrió y la guardó en el bolsillo de su sudadera.

—¡Rodeen la sala!—La inconfundible voz de Bellatrix se escuchó por detrás de la puerta y no hizo más que rodar los ojos con fastidio, esa mujer estaba en todos los malditos lados. Ignorando la gravedad del asuntó se colocó su capa acercándose a la puerta y la abrió sin el menor recato, llamando obviamente la atención de los mortífagos más cercanos.

—¡Está allí! ¡Trae puesta la capa!

 _¿En serio genio?_

Fastidiada con la ineptitud del hombre, y aprovechando que sus aliados no estuvieran suficientemente cerca, acercó su varita con movimientos ligeros a los labios y susurró en voz extremadamente baja— _Rapiditatem_ —Con una sonrisa sintió como una incontrolable hiperactividad la recorría y se concentraba en sus piernas con un cosquilleo de magia.

—¡Deténganla antes de que...—Crouch no acababa de entrar a la sala cuando un fuerte viento cruzó por su frente, ya sabiendo de que se trataba gruñó y gritó—¡Las chimeneas!

Todos comenzaron a ir hacia allí empuñando sus varitas y listos para el ataque, seguros de que podrían capturar esta vez a la fugitiva, pues habían encargado a la mitad del escuadrón que resguardaran aquella entrada.  
Pero al llegar observaron extrañados que ningún mortífago parecía haber estado alerta ni presenciado algo fuera de lo normal.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

—No me importa si no toco el agua, esto sigue siendo totalmente desagradable—Las palabras las citó apresuradamente producto de su estado de efusividad, y aun con la capa puesta salió del retrete y corrió hacia el exterior del subsuelo, no sin antes notar que tan solo unos pocos mortífagos rodeaban el ministerio, pensando quizá que era porque la mayoría estaría en las chimeneas esperando a que llegara.

 _Si no fuese por su estúpido Lord cara de serpiente seguro y ni siquiera sobrevivirían por su propia cuenta, bastardos_.

Tratando de apurar un poco más su carrera, si es que era posible, buscó alejarse lo más pronto de lo que quedaba del ministerio de magia, quizá y hasta le sobre tiempo para pasar por comida.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Dentro de la residencia Número 12 de Grimmauld Place se encontraba una chica de cabello totalmente obscuro, lográndose distinguir con alguno que otro destello de luz ocasionado por las velas, un escaso tono azulino acompañado de un curioso mechón purpúreo en su flequillo. Sus ojos de un tono violáceo más claro que el del cabello estaban fijos en un libro que levitaba frente a ella, repasando una y otra vez las líneas que ya tenía gravadas en su mente como si de un mantra tratasen.

Finalmente cerró el libro y lo arrojó hacia una pila de más textos que decoraban la habitación, entre estos tantos se podía leer uno con el título ''Historia de Hogwarts'', metió sus manos dentro de su bolsillo y de allí sacó el giratiempo que logró obtener del ministerio.

—Nyx—El cuadro con el retrato de Albus Dumbledore le habló desde el centro de una pared descolorida.

—Albus—Respondió de igual forma, sin ningún tono en particular, simplemente indicando que tenía su atención.

El retrato le observó como tantas otras veces desde hace 6 meses—Hallaste un giratiempo—No era una pregunta.

La chica observó la cadena dorada y asintió—Supongo que ya no hace falta nada más.

—Ciertamente—Fue lo único que dijo, esperando.

Finalmente la pelinegra suspiró y fijó su vista en el retrato—No sé qué es lo que tengo que hacer Albus, soy consciente de que mi llegada alterará muchas cosas, lo que no sé y temo, es que aquel cambio no realice nada bueno en este presente—Se permitió un momento de preocupación que no había demostrado desde hace mucho tiempo.

Dumbledore le dedicó una mirada comprensiva—Eso no es algo que deba preocuparte, por lo que sabemos el pasado ya ha sido alterado y esa es la razón por la que toda esta—Se detuvo—...situación se ha dado, no pienses en las consecuencias, ambos sabemos que no pueden ser peor de lo que en este momento estamos viviendo—Paró y soltó algo parecido a una risa vacía—Bueno, que estás viviendo, no hay mucho que un cuadro como yo pueda perder, al menos no dos veces.

Nyx calló por un rato antes de comentar—No es algo de lo que estemos totalmente seguros, no me puedo basar en simples sospechas, lo que haré afectará todo, se perderán vidas, quizá muchas no nazcan y otras tantas mueran antes de lo esperado, quizá perjudique mucho más las cosas y para cuando vuelva ya no...—He ahí el asunto ¿ya no...qué? ya no tenía nada, vidas a las que proteger, gente que conozca, alguien o algo por lo que dar la vida, una miserable vida que jamás debió de haber existido, que solo fue un intento desesperado para la salvación, que como era de esperarse no funcionó—Bien—Exclamó notando la severa mirada del retrato sobre ella, recobrando la compostura empezó—Por otro lado, tenemos indicios de lo que sospechamos sea, más que probable, algo real, incluso el día de hoy me topé con una profecía mientras buscaba la sala del tiempo–—Vislumbró de reojo a Dumbledore notándolo interesado—La profecía estaba trizada, lo cual es raro ya que por lo que sé las esferas de cristal que las contienen se rompen, más no se fisuran, una clara señal de alteración de algún tipo, sin embargo terminé de romperla y lo que dictó fue:

« _El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca... , Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes...Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce...Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida...El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes..._ »

Albus logró deformar sus expresiones trazadas sobre el tapiz en una mueca que denotaba sorpresa, que rápidamente transformó en una singular sonrisa.

Nyx le miró dudosa, el mago siempre le ha dado para pensar, pero algunas reacciones de su persona nunca encajaban de acuerdo a las circunstancias y eso era algo a lo que no terminaba de acostumbrarse, pero a pesar de ello había aprendido a tan solo pasarlo por alto—Esa profecía tenía el nombre de...

—Harry Potter—Murmuró antes de que terminara.

—Así es, la esfera no tenía luz por lo que no puedo deducir si eso es porque la profecía no era muy probable o porque él ya no está—Decirlo a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado seguía resultándole difícil, tragó saliva—De todas formas, fue una coincidencia que me haya fijado, la encontré mientras me ocultaba pero fui descubierta y no tuve tiempo de investigar si es que Draco Malfoy también poseía alguna–Concluyó.

El retrato asintió en silencio sopesando lo recientemente dicho–Las coincidencias no existen–Fue su única respuesta.

Sus ojos lilas repasaron una vez más el cuadro frente a ella, y deseó fervientemente poder llevárselo, sin embargo sabía que eso no era posible—¿Cómo sabré qué es lo que debo hacer? ¿Qué es lo que tengo que buscar? ¿Y sí...

—Nyx—Pronunció con voz tranquila—Si todo sale como lo hemos planeado, llegarás a Hogwarts y le contarás a mi yo del pasado la verdad, si es necesario darle algunas pruebas puedes hacerlo, suelo ser muy desconfiado—Admitió—Pero ten por seguro, si es que me conozco yo mismo, que te ayudaré, así sea impulsado por mera curiosidad. Una vez que logres eso y te estabilices un poco puedes empezar con la misión, ya te he hablado de en quienes puedes confiar, suponiendo claro, que termines en la época que esperamos—Por un momento un ápice de duda surcó sus ojos—Ya te he contado todo lo que deberías saber, en este caso no pude darme la oportunidad de soluciones complejas—Inclinó la cabeza—Ya no hay tiempo para eso, claro que te toparás con cosas que podrás notar por ti misma, sin embargo tengo la confianza de que elegirás sabiamente la forma de manejarlas.

Nyx asintió levemente satisfecha pero no menos insegura, ahora entendía completamente que en su persona estaba recargada la última oportunidad, _la última_.

—Ya es hora—Se levantó observando fijamente como un caldero que descansaba bajo la luz de la luna, que brindaba una pequeña ranura que ella mismo había hecho en la pared, cambiaba de color de un rojo intenso a un azul más suave. Con cuidado hundió el giratiempo en aquel espeso líquido hasta que este se tornó blancuzco.

—Esa es una buena señal—Advirtió Dumbledore admirando satisfecho el resultado.

La pelinegra no apartó sus ojos del objeto hasta que volvió a sacarlo del caldero, la cadena ahora ya no mostrando el característico tono dorado, sino más bien el color negro siendo acompañado con leves destellos de jade, mostrándose bastante ostentoso.

—Espero que esto también lo sea—Dijo señalando la única variación de tono que presentaba el giratiempo; en el centro el reloj, la arena mostraba una peculiar pigmentación violácea, algo inusual sin duda.

—No creo que sea algo por lo que preocuparse—Señaló Albus—Necesitaste de mucha magia para terminar la poción, no es de extrañar que tu esfuerzo se logre vislumbrar en alguna parte del resultado, aunque claro, no es muy común que esto pase—Admitió.

—Con eso me basta—Terminando de decir eso, guardó el artilugio nuevamente en su sudadera, en donde se hallaba su capa de invisibilidad miniaturizada junto al mapa de los merodeadores que le habían sido heredados, esperaba que el viaje no afecte la magia de ninguno de los dos objetos ya que le serían de mucha ayuda y perderlos significaría una clara desventaja en sus planes. Sacando su varita dio un rápido vistazo a su alrededor, fijándose en que no olvidaba nada, pero entre tantos libros y sustancias que había adquirido para efectuar la poción no se hallaba ningún objeto de valor, excepto quizá...—Sé que no puedo llevarte conmigo Albus, pero supongo que no habrá ningún problema si aparicionó en Hogwarts contigo—Se atrevió a proponer, aun a sabiendas de lo que estaría arriesgando.

El retrato calló por lo que parecieron horas, para finalmente asentir con una copiosa sonrisa—Una última aventura no le vendrá mal a un polvoriento cuadro.

Nyx sintió el impulso de reprochar ese comentario pero decidió evadirlo, porque debía de admitir que algo de verdad había en ello—Para cuando regrese me aseguraré de que ya no seas un retrato—Se acercó para tomar el marco de la pintura entre sus manos y volvió a dar una rápida mirada a su alrededor antes de aplicarse a sí misma un hechizo _glamour_ repitiendo una vez más la monótona acción que ejecutaba cada que salía de casa; terminando de hacer eso, desapareció.

Dejando esa casi deshabitada casa atrás se dio cuenta de que no perdía mucho después de todo...al menos no más de lo que ya se le fue arrebatado.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

—Una cosa más Nyx

—¿Si?

Ambos ya estaban frente al castillo, la edificación parecía llegar a desbordarse en cualquier momento, y aún más con la tormenta que se empezaba a avecinar, su posición se ubicaba a unos cuantos metros de una de las entradas, donde alguna vez reposó la cabaña del semi-gigante Hagrid, estaban perfectamente a la vista de cualquiera, pero aquello poco importaba, pues cualquier movimiento que se intentase realizar en su contra sería totalmente inservible gracias a la potente cantidad de magia que le rodeaba.

—En caso de que notes que no te he creído—Clamó Dumbledore con aire ausente desde su posición, el cuadro flotando frente a la chica—Puedes mencionar que no te he contado cierta parte de mi pasado, aquel que incluye a Grindelwald como intérprete principal.

Nyx no pudo evitar un deje de asombro atravesar sus facciones, pero se recompuso casi al instante volviendo a su expresión desinteresada—Creí que habías dicho que ya no hay tiempo para secretos—Inquirió burlesca, mientras arqueaba su ceja izquierda.

—Yo ya llevo muchos años con este mal hábito, no podré quitármelo a estas alturas—Concluyó con pesar.

Nyx asintió—¿Y de qué se treta aquel ''misterioso''—hizo ademanes con sus manos—pasado?

—En el no decirte es donde se ubica la prueba de que verdaderamente se trata de mí, créeme, tan solo mencionar aquello bastará—aseguró.

—No cr...–—La frase quedó inconclusa al notar como un rayó verde rebotaba en torno suyo, clara señal de que había sido vista por algún mortífago.

—Adios Nyx, sé que lo lograrás—Con aquellas últimas palabras, el retrato de Albus Dumbledore cerró sus ojos y al instante el marco y la pintura se volvieron cenizas llevadas por el viento, expirando por segunda vez.

Un instante de debilidad avasalló su cuerpo, pero se fue tan rápido como llegó, dando paso firme a la decisión e ira brillante en sus ojos.

–¡Atrápenla!

–¡ _Crucio_!

–¡ _Confringo_!

Las maldiciones revotaban a su alrededor y tan solo esperó a que una en particular, lanzada por la única persona que tenía permitido aplicársela, se haga presente.

– _¡Avada Kedavra!_

Allí estaba, aquel causante de ese horrible futuro, causante de la muerte de tantos, de las personas a las que ella llegó a ver como una familia.

La maldición asesina rebotó contra algún mortífago que habría estado cerca y ella sonrió.

—Hasta pronto cara de serpiente, será un gusto conocerte—Susurró antes de sostener su varita frente al giratiempo, cerró los ojos para concentrarse profundamente a pesar de los miles de hechizos que le eran lanzados, una vez alcanzada la cúspide de su enajenación, el reloj de arena empezó a girar a gran velocidad desapareciendo todo a su alrededor.

— _¡Tempus percursis!_ —Soltó en el instante en el que sintió como su cuerpo era elevado y comprimido sobre sí mismo. Como si toda su existencia fuese reducida a nada.

Diecinueve mil _cruciatus_ debían de sentirse mejor.


	2. Especulaciones

—¿Crees que debamos mantenerla aquí, Albus? No creo que sea prudente teniendo en cuenta que no sabemos de dónde provino, podría haber sido mandada por ya-sabes-quien.

—Lo que no creo prudente, Minerva, es dejarla a su suerte por nuestras especulaciones, no sabremos quién es ni a qué vino hasta que podamos hablar con ella.

Las dos voces se oían lejanas en su cabeza, eso debía de ser una buena señal, principalmente porque una de las voces no la había oído nunca, y a juzgar por el nombre que dijo la irreconocible voz de Dumbledore, esa voz pertenecía a una mujer que en su tiempo estaba descansando 3 metros bajo tierra.

Sus sentidos comenzaban a recobrar nitidez, así que viendo la oportunidad de comenzar una interacción con los dos magos, empezó a formular uno de sus característicos comentarios no sin cierta dificultad—Sabia ahg—se quejó removiéndose entre las sabanas de lo que seguramente sería o tendría que ser una cama del ala hospitalaria del colegio—Sabia desición Albus—Finalmente pudo alzar sus párpados y enfocar la vista en las 2 personas a un costado de su posición, el mago mostrando la actitud impasible de siempre, mientras que McGonagall lucia amenazante con su varita apuntándole el rostro _Genial_ pensó _Has comenzado de manera espectacular Nyx, la próxima vez que te topes con alguien que no te conoce procura no llamarlo por su nombre de pila_.

— ¿Qué hacía en las afueras del colegio?—Inquirió la mujer con voz firme todavía apuntándole, con las protecciones que habían conjurado alrededor de la institución, le resultaba irrasible que alguien ajeno al lugar lograra profanar la casa de Hagrid del modo tan _peculiar_ en la que lo había hecho la chica.

Incorporándose con algo de dificultad levantó las manos en son de paz y con voz ahogada contestó—Soy Nyx, no poseo apellidos reconocidos—miró fijamente los ojos de la maestra mientras volvía a bajar los brazos y se aclaraba un poco la garganta—Estaba en el patio del colegio porque he realizado un viaje muy emm complejo.

En ese momento madame Pomfrey irrumpió en la habitación y se mostro ligeramente impresionada—Vaya, has despertado relativamente rápido, esperaba que estuvieses consiente en, por lo menos, 2 días más, tus niveles de magia eran casi nulos y tu vitalidad ni que decir.

La chica mostró una sonrisa vacía—Si, solían decirme que desacredito cualquier pronóstico—después de su breve comentario, McGonagall bajó su varita y Dumbledore, que se había dedicado a observar todo a ojo crítico, comenzó—¿A qué se debe su presencia en Hogwarts, joven Nyx?

La pelinegra se mostró dudosa en un principio, no estaba tratando con un simple cuadro esta vez, y si de por si los ojos pintados de Albus Dumbledore parecían atravesarle, el tono frio y azul que la observaba atentamente parecían estar practicando algún tipo de legemerancia sobre ella—Yo...—Antes de comenzar dio un rápido vistazo a su alrededor notando que nadie más se encontraba en ese momento en la sala, después miró las puertas y sabiéndose sin varita murmuró en voz baja— _Mufliato_ —provocando que, junto a las personas que la rodeaban, una especie de campo invisible les cubriera. Después de aquello Madame Pomfrey soltó una exclamación de sorpresa al ver rehabilitada tan prontamente la magia de su paciente, aun peor viéndola realizar encantamientos sin el uso de varita, por otra parte, McGonagall un tanto impactada por la audaz demostración de magia en alguien tan aparentemente joven, volvió a hacer amague de apuntarle con su varita pero el director de Hogwarts la detuvo—Esto parece ser importante, Minerva, quizás debamos prestar atención y darle una oportunidad.

Con un movimiento de cabeza, Nyx agradeció el gesto de Dumbledore y suspiró—Vengo del futuro—se detuvo para contemplar las caras de incredulidad e indignación de la enfermera y la maestra, más sin embargo y como era de esperarse Albus mostraba una genuina expresión de curiosidad—Viajé con un hechizo muy potente que fue realizado gracias a una poción que logré descifrar de las notas de un mago muy poderoso, fue aplicado a esto—Llevó su mano a su cuello, había sentido el giratiempo rodearla, sin embargo no entendía como terminó exactamente allí. Sostuvo el objeto entre sus manos y se los mostró a los presentes—Es un giratiempo, sé que tan solo te transporta unas cuantas horas, días cuando mucho, justamente para ello fue el hechizo, y al parecer funcionó porque en mi tiempo ninguno de ustedes se mantiene en carne y hueso—Al escuchar los sutiles jadeos de sorpresa que emplearon las mujeres se preguntó si estaba contando las cosas con su debida sutileza.

La negación estaba claramente enfatizada en los rostros de los presentes, aunque debían admitir que tras lo vivido en sus muchos años de educadores, nada era relativamente imposible—¿Qué quieres decir?—finalmente proclamó McGonagall saliendo del estupor.

La chica miró por la ventana del lugar y su mente se transportó a otro panorama—En mi futuro Voldemort ganó—aquello produjo escalofríos en los presentes, con más fuerza en las dos brujas que la miraban incrédulas—Él...no sé cómo exactamente, pero se enteró de que Harry estaba tras los horrocruxes incluso antes de que encontrase el segundo—Bramó sin tapujos, realmente le convenía aportar ciertas revelaciones en ese momento para ganarse la credulidad de los espectadores y si Dumbledore se sintió sorprendido por ello, procuró no demostrarlo–A partir de eso las cosas se turbiaron demasiado, Voldemort recolectó sus horrocruxes y los colocó en alguna otra parte, siendo más cuidadoso esta vez, podrán deducir que con ello muchas cosas se desarrollaron mal—La chica se detuvo unos segundos para escoger las palabras adecuadas—Lo único que se logró durante ese periodo, fue recuperar la varita de sauco–En aquella frase vio el oportuno destello de preocupación en los ojos del mago mientras las otras dos mujeres parecían no entender el peso de la información que estaba brindando–La varita fue sacada de su lugar por su respectivo dueño, sin embargo fue complicado el definir el lado al que pertenecería, fue hasta que el cara de serpiente mató a sus padres que por fin se decidió—McGonagall se alarmó por el sobrenombre pero no intervino—Era un avance, pero para entonces Voldemort ya había ganado más seguidores por el miedo que estaba infundando al dominar el ministerio, hubieron muchos que a base de amenazas o chantajes fueron arrastrados a ese lado a actuar en contra de su voluntad bajo la maldición _imperius_ —Cerró los ojos recordando las palabras que le fueron dichas para describir aquel desastre—Hubo una gran oportunidad cuando, con la ayuda de Snape, descubrieron el paradero de los horrocruxes y los destruyeron, incluso lograron preparar una emboscada al señor tenebroso, liberando a unos cuantos del _imperius_ para que estén dispuestos a atacar—Las expresiones, ahora pálidas de los oyentes, mejoraron un poco ante la aparentemente ''buena'' noticia, y por un instante deseo dejar todo hasta allí y permitirles que se sumieran en el final feliz.

—¿Qué sucedió después?—inquirió Albus, sabiéndose ya conocedor de las jugarretas del destino.

Nyx recordó que no había viajado hasta allí para dar información a medias, volvió a abrir los ojos que se mostraron fríos y carentes de brillo, como un cuerpo sin alma, asombrando a los presentes—Después...después surgí yo—Demoró en proseguir—Una noche antes de que todo se llevara a cabo, decidieron que sería mejor deshacerse de ''mi''—hizo comillas con los dedos con gesto desdeñoso—lo más antes posible, y así no se arriesgarían a cualquier mínima posibilidad de reencarnación del mago oscuro, por más improbable que fuese, además—añadió—impedirían una pérdida absolutamente esencial.

Hubo una breve pausa en la cual la chica miró atentamente a Albus Dumbledore quien no hizo más que mantener la mirada, a su lado, la medimaga y la maestra, repasaban el relato intentando encajar piezas que sabían, no estaban a su disposición.

—No puedo explicar cómo exactamente, pero soy el trozo de alma que quedó en Harry la noche en la que sus padres murieron y que pertenece al cara de serpiente—Manifestó con ira incrustada en sus palabras—Nací a base de una poción como la que fue creada por el señor tenebroso para resurgir, y para tomar forma se combinaron dos magias muy poderosas, de las cuales ni los propios dueños eran consientes, el objetivo era darme forma con magia pura y después destruirme, por ello no se preocuparon en lo que resultaría. Para darme un cuerpo necesitaban de una base, y a diferencia de los huesos de un antepasado como los que utilizó Voldemort para volver, en mi utilizaron huesos de ondina*, sin saber cuál sería el resultado, lo único que querían era convertirme en materia que puedan destruir—Con lo dicho colocó su mano enfrente suyo y de ella sobresalió una fina capa de piel dando la alusión a una aleta—las ondinas no tienen alma, por eso era más fácil el proceso, pero al ser una poción para dar un cuerpo humano—recalcó—terminé siendo un poco de los dos—dijo y las aletas se volvieron a fundir en su piel como si no existieran—para mi suerte mis características físicas son más humanas que de ondina, por ello puedo pasar desapercibida, lo único anormal vendría siendo mi cabello y color de ojos, aparte de otras cualidades que poseo por ser lo que soy, pero como habrán comprobado, no son notorias a menos que así lo decida yo—concluyó esperando paciente la pregunta que daría un giro más a todo.

—No te mataron—fue una afirmación lo que obtuvo de parte del único hombre en el lugar—debo suponer que aquello no fue la decisión correcta.

La chica miró al mago notando tras sus lentes la precaución brillando en sus azules ojos—No—dijo simplemente—no lo hicieron como podrás notar—se permitió el sarcasmo para entablar de nuevo su discurso—al parecer los huesos pertenecían a una ondina joven y ambos idiotas dudaron en matar a una niña, aun cuando estaba dispuestos a acabar con el mayor mago oscuro de todos los tiempos—ironizó sin ápice de gracia—tardaron demasiado en decidirse, porque cuando nací; desperté, o como sea, yo no tenía idea de nada, no sabía hablar, no sabía controlar mi magia, no sabía qué era y me gané la compasión de ese par—sonrió un poco ante el recuerdo de las dos figuras antes de borrar totalmente su expresión y cambiarla por una neutra—pero como supondrás, aquel traspié fue un precio alto a pagar.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
 **Flashback**

 _Lo sintió, no había otra explicación para que todo aquello se haya desatado. Voldemort sintió aquella parte de su alma desprenderse de Harry, lo sintió porque ahora ya no existía la conexión entre ellos que impedía tener todos sus sentidos en buen funcionamiento, todas sus habilidades en la cúspide de su poder. Inconscientemente Harry lo había estado reteniendo, incluso debilitando con aquello que Dumbledore había dicho una vez, sería la mayor arma contra el señor tenebroso,_ _ **el amor**_ _._

 _Pero ¿Quién podría habérselo recordado? ¿Quién cuando en medio de todo ese desastre solo existía pérdidas y sufrimiento? ¿Quién cuando en un intento desesperado buscó que todo acabase?_

 _Y sobretodo._

 _¿Quién podría haber hecho algo para que el tiempo no fuese alterado? Cambiando el rumbo de todo lo que sería su futuro, introduciéndose de manera vil en el pasado y buscando advertir al señor tenebroso de su próximo fracaso._

 _Es curioso como en 5 segundos el destino puede girar de manera tan perturbadoramente fácil._

 _En un segundo tuvieron a Voldemort en frente suyo apuntándoles._

 _En dos segundos los mortífagos aparecieron y los rodearon._

 _En tres segundos sus esperanzas decayeron._

 _En cuatro segundos la luz verde característica del maleficio asesino surgió envolviéndoles._

 _En cinco segundos las 3 figuras desaparecieron._

 _Al mismo tiempo en el que todo el mundo mágico se condenó._

 **Fin del Flashbak**  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Nyx volvió a abrir los párpados que había cerrado para poder concentrarse y emitir el recuerdo a los presentes, palpando su angustia aún a pesar de no haber vivido lo que ella, pero sintiéndola como suya propia.

—Después de eso todo fue un efecto dominó, el ministerio, los aurores, los defensores de la comunidad mágica, la orden, todo se derrumbó cual castillo de naipes, todos se fueron dando por vencidos y dando paso al control absoluto, solamente unos pocos se salieron librados y trataban de esconderse lo más que podían, entre ellos la familia Weasley que fueron con quienes conviví mis primeros años.

—P-pero el maleficio...—susurró McGonagall.

—Yo lo hice—soltó—cuando dije que desaparecimos no me refería a que fue a causa de la maldición, sino porque yo, al sentir el peligro, utilicé mi recién descubierta magia como método de defensa y nos transporté al lago más cercano dado a mi naturaleza acuática como especie, a partir de ahí buscamos refugiarnos, me llevaron con ellos ya que no me consideraban una amenaza y ciertamente hasta ahora no lo he sido—suspiró—sin embargo es debido a mi que todo haya terminado de esa manera, si yo no hubiese...

—El trozo de alma de Voldemort quizá se hubiese apoderado de Harry—arremetió Albus con el ceño fruncido, adoptando una expresión en extremo pensativa, para ese momento ya no poseía tantas dudas acerca de la veracidad de este encuentro como en un principio, realmente estaba intrigado en si confiar o no, pero estaba dispuesto a darse la oportunidad de averiguar los hechos por su cuenta a partir de ahora—dices poseer una parte de Voldemor en tu interior, y sin embargo aseguras no ser una amenaza.

—El ser traída a través de magia pura, debió de afectar la magia oscura del alma que en mi habita, esa es la conclusión a la que llegaron Harry y emm—torció la boca por el desliz de palabras—antes de tomarme como su protegida.

—¿Harry y quién?—preguntó madame Pomfrey—que no había intervenido mucho—impulsada por la curiosidad.

—No se los puedo decir, creo fervientemente que evitar hacerlo es lo mejor puesto que en mis planes está cambiar esa parte del futuro, a riesgo de impedir mi existencia.

—¿Cómo?—a Nyx realmente no le importó quien hizo esa pregunta.

—Mi existencia es un punto clave para todo lo que pasó, está pasando y pasará, mi estadía durará hasta el momento en el que bien surjan dos situaciones: yo lo decida y termine con el encantamiento que me mantiene aquí—mostró el giratiempo—o me vea envuelta en un conflicto existencial, puede que con mis acciones en este presente, las probabilidades de mi creación lleguen a 0% y desaparezca, pero confío que para cuando llegue el momento yo ya habré dado pautas necesarias y aportado intervenciones que, he concluido, serán necesarias para enderezar el futuro, quizá no llegue a ser como debería haber sido antes de que cambiaran los hechos, pero sin duda se convertirá en algo cercano, o por lo menos en algo mejor—pronunció dando fin a su larga y pomposa explicación.

Todos quedaron en silencio por largo tiempo, ninguno quería comentar nada, pues toda la información recibida había sido un duro golpe psicológico que llenaba de dudas todos sus pensamientos ¿Realmente podrían confiar en esta chica salida de la nada? y sobretodo ¿Creer en sus palabras? la información proyectada parece demasiado compleja como para ser una improvisación, y aun si hubiese sido planeada ¿Cuál era el objetivo de montar todo aquello? Era algo que sin duda querían esclarecer, así sea dependiendo de los métodos poco ortodoxos del profesor Dumbledore, nada nuevo a decir verdad.

—¿Para qué seríamos útiles, señorita Nyx?

Aunque claro, no por ello significaba que no tuviesen sus dudas al respecto.

*(Aquí un pequeño resumen de este ser mitológico que he escogido para desarrollar la historia)

~ _Las ondinas son una variedad de ninfas, propias de lagos y aguas dulces. Su formación transcurre en las mismas condiciones que las de cualquier ninfa pero, normalmente, son fuerzas elementales del agua las que dan vida al cuerpo femenino._

 _Las ondinas tienen el cuerpo azulado o verde, los dedos de las manos y pies ligeramente palmeados, las orejas puntiagudas y los cabellos muy largos y azules, amarillos o verdes. Pueden respirar tanto en el agua como en el aire._

 _Son criaturas muy alegres y traviesas, y se dice de su risa que es capaz de hechizar a los viajeros y marineros que se encuentran con ellas, hasta el punto de perder la voluntad._

 _Las ondinas no son malvadas, su carácter es neutral. No poseen alma y pueden manipular el agua a su disposición, creando ondas o levitando ciertas cantidades, incluyendo la capacidad de darle forma y manejarla a la velocidad deseada.~_

Gracias por leer ^_^


	3. Slyffindor

Nyx observaba las sábanas blancas mientras degustaba con cierto anhelo la comida que había sido traída por un pequeño elfo doméstico, a petición de Dumbledore. Jarabe de fresa y gaseosa con unas empanadas de calabaza reposaban en su regazo en una bandeja platinada, hace mucho tiempo que no comía algo así.

Según la explicación de McGonagall, Hagrid había estado durmiendo cuando fue impulsado a un costado de la cama por una onda que salió de la nada y terminó por destruir la única mesa que poseía, al parecer sus cálculos no habían sido del todo correctos en relación al tiempo-espacio puesto que ella había viajado desde las afueras de la cabaña de Hagrid y había terminado en el interior. Aquello le frustraba, por lo regular siempre procuraba ser muy exacta en sus propósitos y odiaba darse cuenta que no todo no había resultado al pie de la letra, aunque bueno, tomando en cuenta que estaba hablando de un conjetura tiempo-espacio, podía darse el mérito de que por lo menos si terminó en Howards y no en medio de una multitud muggle o aun peor, en el espacio; en realidad haber logrado eso era bastante alentador, no todos podrían haber calculado su destino en un viaje en el tiempo, tomando en cuenta que no hablaba de horas ni días, sino años en los que la tierra habrá rotado unas 17 veces en torno al sol, joder ¿En qué estaba pensando? Con razón era prácticamente un suicidio querer viajar tanto en el tiempo, existían barreras que la magia simplemente no podría romper. Se alegraba de haber sido tan meticulosa en ese aspecto, así que dejando de lado que falló por unos cuantos metros...

— _Diem quod tempo—_ pronunció haciendo un ligero movimiento circular con su varita y enfrente suyo apareció un reloj de arena en donde indicaba la fecha en la parte superior y la hora en la parte de abajo.

—Así que aun no comienzan clases, Harry debe estar con los Dursdley.

—Eso hasta dentro de muy poco—Severus Snape apareció por la puerta del lugar, blandiendo su capa oscura—El profesor Dumbledore ha encomendado que lo lleven con los Weasley hasta el día en el que se lleve a cabo su juicio—terminó haciendo un gesto despectivo—pero eso, supongo, es algo de lo cual usted estará al tanto—proyectó con mirada inquisitiva, terminando su caminata a unos cuantos pasos de la cama.

La chica posó sus ojos lilas en la alta figura, notando satisfecha el casi imperceptible sacudida que dio Snape al establecer un contacto visual, a veces le enorgullecía sus ''genes'' pero en mayor medida aquello solo lograba irritarla, pues sabía que a un ojo crítico como el de Snape o Dumbledore, su procedencia quedaría estigmatizada como algo evidente, aunque por ahora contaba con que ninguno de los dos profesores indagaría mucho en sus facciones y gestos, a pesar de que notarían algo familiar, en especial el hombre que la miraba con frialdad en esos momentos—Supone bien Severus—Snape hizo un gesto osco ante la mención de su nombre pero su réplica fue cortada por su próximo comentario—Yo en cambio _sé_ que ya está al tanto—argumentó refiriéndose a su actual posición y sabiendo de antemano que el profesor entendería a la perfección.

—Quiero que sepa que no confío en sus fraudulentas suposiciones—expresó con el desdén imprimido en su tono, en ocasiones Dumbledore podía llegar a ser demasiado imprevisor queriendo llegar a todo con su ''intuición'', esperando a que todo saliese como espera, sin duda estaba pendiente una larga charla con él acerca de ese tema.

—Me lo esperaba, te enorgullecerá saber que no has cambiado mucho en el futuro.

Snape frunció el ceño y arrugó la nariz como su hubiese olido algo desagradable—¿Qué busca _aquí_?

Nyx sabía que iría directo al punto, no había caso en andar con rodeos—Como le había dicho a Al... al profesor Dumbledore, mi objetivo es intervenir lo más posible en hechos de la historia que perjudican el futuro, además de sacar de raíz a quién sea que esté detrás de todo esto, porque, si bien aun no lo compruebo, puedo avalar que el tiempo o mejor dicho, _mi_ tiempo ya había sido alterado, y qué mejor que impedir eso, interfiriendo en la historia—soltó lo último con un leve tinte de sarcasmo.

—Si es así, no le parece un tanto... _arriesgado_ —Nyx bien supo que en realidad quiso decir " _estúpido_ "—andar por los confines del colegio, e inclusive rondar por el mundo mágico, tomando en cuenta que si en verdad hay otra persona que ha viajado al pasado, esta sabrá reconocerla—argumentó dando a entender con su mirada lo incompetente que le estaba resultando aquella chica que engullía una empanada de calabaza casi de un bocado.

—No conocen mi apariencia Severus...

—Le agradecería—escupió con tono soez—que me nombrase como se debe.

La pelinegra rodó los ojos pero aceptó, no le convenía una discusión por algo tan banal—Bien, _profesor—_ aunque no pudo evitar el tono burlón—A pesar de la capacidad cerebral que cree que poseo, debo decirle que soy lo suficiente _precavida_ como para haber mostrado otra apariencia en mi mundo, aunque debo admitir que era bastante similar a mi imagen original, pero le aseguro que no sabrán reconocerme, y si se pregunta por qué estoy tan segura, pues digamos que no salía mucho de casa y cuando lo hacía era prácticamente invisible, además—enfatizó—ya lo he comprobado por mí misma, he salido con mi apariencia original solo como una prueba y he pasado totalmente desapercibida, en estos momentos a quién buscan es a mi hechizo _glamour—_ concluyó con voz altiva.

Snape entrecerró los ojos evaluando la situación—Bien—habló con seriedad—Figuraré que por ese lado no habrán inconvenientes, sin embargo...

—Si aparecí en esta época es porque calculo que quien haya sido el causante de todo, se presentó poco antes de la guerra en la que seguramente moriría Voldemort para así poder advertirle su derrota, pero ignorando completamente los hechos pasados a ese encuentro. Me aferraré a esa analogía y buscaré la forma de mantener todo en orden para cuando esa persona aparezca, además de instruirme en todo lo relacionado a este tiempo y observar si aparece alguna anomalía, por lo mientras no me preocuparé.

—Exactamente ¿Qué piensa hacer?

—Me integraré a Hogwarts como una estudiante más.

Snape sopesó lo dicho sin apartar la vista de la chica, según Dumbledore, su relato tenía altas probabilidades de ser certero, casi parecía estar tan convencido que rozaba lo paranoico, pero al igual que él, Dumbledore también tenía inseguridades, encabezando todas ellas, una duda a la que le haría frente en ese instante—¿Quién es usted?

—No puedo decirlo concretamente, como dije hay cierta información que prefiero guardarme para poder cambiarla a conveniencia, solo puedo afirmar que tengo relación directa con la familia Weasley y con Harry Potter, y eso sabrá, conlleva a haber conocido a los miembros de la orden, a quienes serían amigos y enemigos, y quienes pretender ser ambos—expresó mirándolo intensamente—Sé quién es usted y el papel tan importante que representa, así como sé que para estas alturas ya es consciente de que el regreso de Voldemort es un hecho—El hombre se tensó ante la mención—Sé que creerá que hubiese sido más factible si quitaba el problema de raíz, es decir, impidiendo la resurrección del señor tenebroso, y créame, n verdad pensé hacerlo pero resulta que mientras más altere el pasado, por efecto colateral se alterará el fututo, así que hize algunos, emmm cálculos se podría decir, y traté de viajar al momento en el que mi estadía no sea un detonador de infortunios, por ello...heme aquí—concluyó dando un último sorbo a su bebida.

Severus Snape no dijo nada, esperó unos segundos y se retiró del lugar tan rápido como había llegado.

Nyx se volvió a recostar en la cama dejando la bandeja vacía a un lado, diciéndose que cómo era posible que la actitud de ese hombre menguara tan poco en tantos años.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Despertó alarmada ante una extraña sensación de magia en su cuerpo, dándose cuenta a tiempo que tan solo se trataba de la medimaga que repasaba su varita sobre ella, tratando de desentrañar algún síntoma o problema.

—Veo que se ha levantado señorita Nyx—a un costado suyo, Dumbledore junto a Snape y McGonagall se hallaban sentados en sillas colocadas en línea, Severus a la derecha, McGonagall a la izquierda y Albus en el medio con el sombrero seleccionador en su regazo.

La chica no dijo nada, tan solo se limitó a observarlos con una ceja arqueada, mostrando interés.

—Te preguntarás a que se debe nuestra presencia—Nyx asintió a las palabras del longevo mago—Bueno, hemos hablado entre nosotros y acordamos que secundaremos tus intenciones—Madame Pomfrey terminó la revisión y se apartó un poco mientras la chica comenzaba a reincorporarse—sin embargo debemos de ser consientes de cuáles son sus proyectos para poder llevarlos a cabo, por eso le solicito que sea participe de esta humilde reunión, y que entre todos podamos formular un sistema que nos ayude a cumplir nuestros propósitos sin arriesgar demasiado, porque le recuerdo que aunque sus intenciones sean buenas, inconscientemente puede llegar a desencadenar una inconsistencia que provocaría una catástrofe en este tiempo, no me malentienda, sé que si usted fue escogida para cumplir con su papel es porque es perfectamente capaz, pero nunca esta demás mantener las precauciones necesarias.

La pelinegra permaneció sentada observando a los presentes _si supieran que fui escogida porque no había ninguna otra opción'_ —De acuerdo.

—Me alegra, ahora, el profesor Snape me ha comentado que planea adentrarse a la vida de los estudiantes.

—Y es verdad.

—Pero Albus—intervino McGonagall—no es usual que estudiantes nuevos se integren después del primer año, mucho menos a un curso superior.

—Tú lo has dicho Minerva, no es usual, pero tampoco es algo tan relevante.

—Me parece que es algo muy relevante, tomando en cuenta los tiempos en los que estamos, los estudiantes sospecharán y a su vez levantarán sospechas—arremetió Severus con su característico tono frívolo.

—En realidad ya había pensado en eso—habló Nyx que había estado mirando la discusión de los maestros—Antes de venir acá hice muchos planes, no crean que arriesgué tanto solo para basarme en cosas al azar—enunció con voz molesta—Como sea, el caso es que para esta situación había planeado hacerme pasar por una ex estudiante del instituto _Durmstrang_ , trasladada por seguridad ya que existen muchos rumores de que allí es donde residen los hijos de muchos mortífagos, y eso acompañado del aparente regreso del señor tenebroso no es una muy buena posición, ya saben, por su sangre pura y preferencia por las artes oscuras creen que los primeros reclutas para el ejército de Voldemort saldrán de ese colegio, y nos dará ventaja la obsesión por ''la buena imagen'' que suelen tener muchas familias de magos en esa institución porque ¿A qué madre _normal_ le gustaría que tachasen a su hija de aspirante a mortífago?

—Es una buena teoría—felicitó Dumbledore mientras Minerva asentía ligeramente y Snape soltaba un gruñido—Aunque quedaría al aire la familia a la que perteneces.

—¿Han oído hablar de un tal Poliakov?—cuestionó de repente.

Los profesores trataron de recordar el nombre que se le hacía vagamente familiar.

—¿No? Genial, estuvo aquí durante el torneo de los tres magos, podría decir que soy su hermana, y si alguien llega a recordar quién es, bien puedo ingerir que Igor Karkarov no tenía los mejores tratos con ''mi hermano'' eso es algo que todos habrán notado, y esa sería una de las razones por la cual decidieron que era mejor sacarme de _Dumstrage,_ porque yo y mi hermano no éramos exactamente fieles a las creencias de los sangre pura y al ya no estar en el instituto, yo me vería algo así como desprotegida, lo cual me podría resultar perjudicial en el asunto de Voldemort, por no ser una de los favoritos del director. Está a nuestro favor la distancia y la poca popularidad de la familia y si bien alguien quiere investigarme a fondo, bastará con un _imperius_ para no complicar las cosas.

—¿Es consciente de que la mayor parte de familias ricas tienen contacto entre sí? Alguien podría reconocer el apellido y darse cuenta del fraude—cuestionó el profesor de pociones, molesto por quién sabe qué cosa.

—Bueno, si ustedes no lograron reconocerlo, dudo mucho que otro lo haga, además, la familia Poliakov no se escucha muchos por estos lares, son sangre mestiza y viven en Bulgaria, y no son precisamente ricos; en todo caso hace mucho que quedaron fuera del círculo de los sagrados veintiocho, no destacan en ningún aspecto más que porque su hijo es compañero de Victor Krum, el jugador de Quidditch, fuera de eso no existe nada más.

Los presentes miraron asombrados a la pelinegra que comenzaba a levantarse de su lugar y a estirar sus extremidades levemente.

—¿Has pensado en qué casa te integrarás?—enunció Albus zanjando aquel tema y dándole vuelta a la conversación—Dudo mucho que sea necesario el sombrero seleccionador para definirlo—dijo a pesar de sostener el objeto en sus manos.

—Muy cierto, pero eso no bastará ¿O sí?—enarcó una ceja, interrogante—La curiosidad es un plato fuerte que no todos tienen el privilegio de que sea saciado, pero seré bondadosa, además a mí también me intriga saber a qué casa sería enviada en caso de que la elección no estuviese en mis manos, he escuchado mucho de este sombrero y siempre me ha parecido interesante, es una lástima que no lo haya podido conocer hasta ahora—pasando por alto las caras de estupefacción, se acercó a Dumbledore y sujetó en sus manos el sombrero mirándolo fascinada.

—Puedo ver que no será tarea fácil—mencionó el sombrero sacándole una sonrisa.

—Tienes suerte de no tener cabeza, de lo contrario estoy segura que te dolería—bromeó al tiempo en que se colocaba el sombrero.

 _Mmmm interesante, veo mucho aquí, leal y sin perjuicios, podría considerarte para Hufflepuff , pero más destacable es tu audacia y temple característica de un Gryffindor, aunque sin mucha caballerosidad, mmm, bien, bien, encuentro una inteligencia y astucia excepcionales, Ravenclaw parece un buen lugar para una mente fria y calculadora, quizá demasiado, al igual que un fuerte instinto de supervivencia, Slitheryn también parece ser asertivo, vaya, es muy complicado, usualmente la mente de los niños es mucho menos compleja, y por lo que veo tu personalidad se define por circunstancia por las que has vivido, una decisión muy difícil ¿Tienes alguna preferencia?_

— _Prefiero que lo aquilates por ti mismo._

 _En ese caso...descartaré Hufflepuff porque te falta amabilidad y no eres muy amigable, en cuanto a Ravenclaw hmm, realmente eres dueña de un gran intelecto pero tus intereses no se concentran precisamente en un ámbito académico u objetivo, también será descartado, ahora Slytherin, bien, bien, Slytherin parece adecuado, te ayudará a alcanzar tus propósitos por cualquier medio, tu auto-preservación y astucia están a la altura de un perfecto Slytherin, aunque sin mayor rasgos de ambición, y tu sangre, no logró detectar tus orígenes, pero sin duda un poder tan singular debe de provenir de un sangre pura._

— _Casi, pero no exactamente._

 _¿No? Eso me obliga a tener que considerar Gryffindor, a ver, valentía palpable, y una osadía que roza la imprudencia pero con grandes tintes de perfeccionalismo, gran decisión siempre acompañada de argumentación total y práctica, gran sentido de la justicia aunque variante dependiendo el caso, posees un temple firme, tanto como lo tendría un buen líder, sin embargo no parecer acatar reglas y órdenes, peculiar mezcla debo decir, muy peculiar, en vista de que no optaste por alguno en particular debo decir..._

— **¡Slyffindor!**

Silencio.

Nyx entendía perfectamente que su mente no fuera precisamente un libro abierto, pero aquello no se lo esperaba, sobrepasaba sus propios límites de expectativa.

—Qué curioso—por fin se rompió el incrédulo silencio que reinaba el recinto—en mis años como Director de Hogwarts, jamás había llegado a escuchar algo igual, aunque si más bien semejante.

La chica se retiró el sombrero de la cabeza y lo miró oscilante para finalmente ponerlo de regreso a las manos de Dumbledore—Eso fue extraño.

Snape y McGonagall miraron a la joven como si intentasen evaluar por sí mismos la casa a la que pertenecería, mientras que a su costado Madame Pomfrey veía todo como un fiel espectador.

—Debido a la particular declaración del sombrero seleccionador, y a que es imposible que se inaugure una nueva casa con tan pegajoso nombre, otorgaré el derecho de dejar la elección a su criterio—formuló con una sonrisa que se le atribuía a su exótico comentario.

—De todas formas iba a hacerlo, ejem —se aclaró un poco la garganta—A pesar no haber conocido Hogwarts como se debe, sé en qué consisten sus casas, y tal como dijo el sombrero, Slytherin me será de gran ayuda para cumplir mis propósitos.

Dumbledore asintió y la bruja a su costado izquierdo pareció decepcionada—Sabía decisión—concedió antes de añadir su réplica—aunque no veo la forma en la que logrará relacionarse con el señor Potter estando en Slytherin.

Nyx sonrió suficiente—Le aseguro que tengo mis métodos, y no seré yo quien busque relacionarse.

—Si es así, Severus—el hombre solo se dedicó a emitir un sonido indicando que prestaba atención—Escolta a nuestra invitada hacia la sala común Slytherin ¿O cree poder llegar sola?—le preguntó observándola de reojo con a través de sus lentes de media luna.

—No conozco los interiores del colegio más que con relatos y descripciones que me fueron dadas en mi tiempo.

El anciano arrugó el gesto con aquella declaración y se volvió hacia Snape—Entonces por favor acompañe al profesor, él es jefe de la casa a la que pertenecerá una vez que inicie el año escolar.

—Eso sí lo conocía—aclaró recogiendo la varita que esta vez descansaba en un buró ubicado a un lado de su cama.

—Una última pregunta, joven Nyx—habló antes de que la chica saliera de su rango de visión, llamando la atención de la maestra y la medimaga presentes—Aquella idea de pertenecer a _Dumstrage_ y reflejar tan elaborada hipótesis ¿A qué se debe?

La pelinegra contestó a la vez que desaparecía por la puerta, marchando tras Snape que ya había salido—A que en mi tiempo, Albus, eso no es solo una hipótesis.

¿Alguien lee esto? xD

Bueno, si estás ahí, hola, solo vengo a decir que espero poder publicar pronto los últimos 3 capítulos que me faltan para comenzar con la trama y todo.

Espero les esté gustando la historia hasta este punto y no se aburran.

Bye (^_^)y


	4. Magicis link Index

_''Si dejas que pase el tiempo sin hacer nada, pronto te darás cuenta de que solo vas a vivir una única vez''_

¿Dónde había escuchado esa frase? Era mejor que no se lo pregunten, de todas formas no lo recordaría. Pero aquellas palabras le eran tan importantes como un mantra en su día a día y habían tomado mayor fuerza desde que despertó en un tiempo en el que no pertenecía, siendo una intrusa que fingía tener todo bajo control, pero que era consiente de que no retenía ninguna información lo suficientemente útil como para darse una idea de cuál seria su siguiente movimiento; en parte era verdad lo que le había dicho a Dumbledore ''No viajé tan lejos para dejar las cosas al azar'' sin embargo existía un grado de mentira en ello. Claro que planeó cómo integrarse en la vida de los líderes de Hogwarts sin que su vida corriera peligro, o al menos no mucho, además de diseñar una biografía de si misma que no llamase mucho la atención, en realidad todo eso fue la parte fácil del asunto, lo verdaderamente difícil fue la poción y la supervivencia.

En fin, la situación aquí es que no tenía ni puta idea de como continuar.

Desde que llegó a alguna especie de ''acuerdo'' con los profesores, había dado por resuelto que tendría vía libre para hacer lo que le placiera, la cuestión era ¿Qué podía hacer? Cuando escogió la fecha de su aparición se cercioró en que cumpliera tres cosas:

1) Que coincida cabalmente la posición de la tierra con el lugar en el que conjurara el hechizo.

2) Que sea en el mismo año en el que Harry se enterara de la profecía.

3) Que sea antes de que los estudiantes regresaran a Hogwarts para así tener todo cuidadosamente preparado para cuando sea el momento de hacer su intervención total en el pasado.

Hasta ahora iban dos cosas que podría descartar, pero la tercera es la que le tenía con la cabeza hecha girones, aunque podría decirse que ya ha avanzado bastante:

#Aprobación de los profesores y una vida alterna, **listo**.

#Ideas de qué hacer para evitar acontecimientos futuros, **pendiente y con riesgo de dejarlo en hiatus.**

Pero no podía engañarse con un '' _al menos ya has logrado hacer algo, Nyx_ '' porque no estaba allí para lograr cosas a medias, no estaba hablando de una poción a la cual le hechas mal un ingrediente y vuelves a empezar; estaba hablando de una alteración temporal, _ésta era la única poción que tenía oportunidad de hacer_ , y si algo salía mal...

 _Merlín_ , todo aquello le estaba resultando tan frustrante, lo normal para alguien quien tiene el futuro del mundo mágico en sus manos suponía (ahora entendía a Harry). Durante aquellos días en los que se había instalado en las habitaciones Slytherin no había hecho más que curiosear de aquí para allá casi todo el castillo, o a la parte a la que tenía acceso, había iniciado con las mazmorras donde se encontraba la que, desde que iniciara clases, sería su sala común–era raro pero aun le costaba hacerse la idea de que ''estudiaría'' en Hogwarts y aun mejor, perteneciendo a Slytherin–y le agradaba la idea de que esta se hallara bajo el lago, por otra parte, había rondado el sótano encontrando las cocinas, gracias a la información previa que le había sido asignada en el futuro, supo que debía hacerle cosquillas a la pera para entrar y robarse una tarta de melaza –que Merlín sabría–a quién debió estar destinada; tan solo esperaba no haber metido en problemas a ningún elfo.

Eso había sido la segunda noche de su estadía, donde por fin se decidió en tratar de buscar una solución a su enigma mental que involucraba relaciones espacio-tiempo.

Su pequeña excursión continuó por las noches ya que en las mañanas y en las tardes se encontraba con alguno de los profesores que la recibieron en su primer día, en el ala hospitalaria.  
– _Es para guardar las apariencias, por ahora solo nosotros y Hagrid estamos al tanto de tu presencia en el castillo, Hagrid ha asegurado no decir nada y confío en que así sea, así que por lo mientras, procura ser discreta y tratar de no toparte con ninguno de los maestros o gente ajena a nosotros, con esto también recalco que sería poco conveniente que rondaras los pasillos a riesgo de encontrarte con algún profesor, no digo que permanezcas todo el día en tu habitación, pero si que seas muy precavida cuando la abandones_ –le había dicho Dumbledore la primera vez que Snape le llevó-arrastró a la enfermería para entregarle su desayuno después de indicarle que a partir de ese día, comería entre camas de sabanas blancas y con un fuerte olor a poción medicinal haciéndole compañía.

No podía quejarse, estaban haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por asimilar todo, no todos los días viene alguien del futuro a decirte que en su presente estas muerto y el mundo es una mierda, así que podía darles el mérito. Además de que trataban de colaborar con su, aparentemente innecesaria (por el momento) estadía allí, llevándole un libro acerca de encantamientos y hechizos junto a información académica que le ayudaría a estar al tanto de todo (libros de los de 5to año) y que servirían para matar el aburrimiento.

No podían culparla con que eso no bastara y tuviera que rondar los pasillos en las noches para ''informarse'' por cuenta propia, con ayuda de la capa de invisibilidad claro está, no necesitaba incrementar la desconfianza en los profesores; de por sí era un milagro que su capa y el mapa siguiesen reducidos en su sudadera cuando los buscó, al parecer no la revisaron y si lo hicieron no era la gran cosa. Además no tendría que preocuparse, ya había dicho que estaba relacionada con Harry Potter y si reconocían la capa y el mapa se lo acreditarían a eso.

Le extrañaba que no preguntaran directamente que fue lo que pasó con el elegido en su tiempo, aunque a pesar de ello estaba sobreentendida su muerte ¿Quizá sentirían miedo de saber cómo fue asesinada su última esperanza? ¿O simplemente lo creerían innecesario? porque era obvio que por el momento no había nada que ellos pudiesen hacer, sería como una aplicación conjunta a aquella frase que señala ''vive el presente'' lo cual-en su caso-no entra del todo en contexto, puesto que ella estaba ''viviendo el pasado''.

Un pasado que ahora era su presente a costa de cambiar su futuro...estúpidos paradigmas temporales, la motivación que estaba formando para sí se fue al caño gracias a eso.

Continuando con sus divagaciones, tenía entendido que el día de mañana llegarían los estudiantes a Hogwarts y hasta ahora podría decirse que conocía bastante bien el colegio, al menos lo disponible al público, cosas como la cámara de los secretos eran algo a lo que no le había dado su debida atención, todavía, principalmente porque se sentía en modo ''prueba'' con los maestros. Lo único mínimamente útil que había obtenido de sus inspecciones fue en la tercera planta en la sala de los trofeos, allí leyó en la lista de Prefectos que para este año Gryffindor tendría a Ron y a Hermione; y Slytherin a Draco y a Pansy. A las otras casas no les tomó tanta importancia puesto que ella solo tenía que enfocarse en lo que estaba directamente relacionado con Voldemort, Slytherin por los hijos de los mortífagos y Gryffindor por el trio dorado. Recordaba que había oído vagamente una vez, a Hermione y Ron hablar de su cargo en Hogwarts y como Draco les había echado en cara el suyo.

Sonrió.

Estaba ansiosa por conocer a esos cuatro en su etapa adolescente, más aun con ella siendo la más 'adulta' del grupo, dejando de lado a todos los integrantes de la tercera generación de los Weasley...

Maldijo para sus adentros el recordarse a sí misma aquello que tanto la atormentaba, sus memorias, que de no ser porque abarcan información escencial de la época en la que estaba, ya se habría desecho con un _obliviate_.

Suspiró, no podía ser tan egoísta y querer olvidarlos solo para no sentirse tan...

Sintió un nudo formársele en la garganta y cerró los ojos buscando relajarse, diciéndose a sí misma que todo eso quedó ¿En el pasado? o más bien, que todo eso será borrado para ser remplazado por un futuro mejor, uno que siempre debieron tener con familias felices y sin tantas muertes.

Y entonces, cual anamnesia, a su mente llegó el aula de adivinación.

¡¿Cómo pudo ser tan idiota?!

Con un salto se puso de pie apartándose de la cama en la que había estado recostada tratando de leer un libro, caminó hasta el baúl donde guardaba sus cosas y sacó la capa de invisibilidad y el mapa del merodeador, se colocó el manto encima y bajó a toda prisa de los dormitorios para salir por la pared de ladrillos.

En minutos estuvo corriendo entusiasta hasta la séptima planta, pasó la trampilla que la llevaría al aula y revisando que no hubiese nadie, se quitó la capa jadeante por la carrera, era consiente de que debía de controlar sus impulsos, pero su parte Gryffindor era imposible de ignorar.

Se acercó a una de las vitrinas y sostuvo entre sus manos una bola de cristal que llevó hasta posarla sobre una de las mesas redondas, se sentó en el sillón más cercano a la única ventana del lugar por el cual percibía una tenue luz de luna.

– _Tempus_ –soltó y frente a ella se mostro un reloj de arena con la hora en números romanos–Las 10 de la noche–murmuró y repasó si algún maestro tendría razón para rondar cerca, al estar segura de que no corría ningún riesgo, atrajo un poco la bola de cristal y se concentró en el blanco humo en su interior. Si lo que decía el libro de criaturas mágicas que había leído hace un par de días era cierto, eso quería decir que ella tendría mejor percepción para esta clase de magia, según tenía entendido las ondinas poseen una magia _distinta_ que les permite realizar cosas que comúnmente a los magos se les complica, como controlar de cierta forma el agua y hechizar con su risa.

Confiando en que aquello también se aplicaría en el arte de la adivinación, entrecerró los ojos y prestó suma atención a la bola de cristal. Tras unos segundos, casi pega un brinco al visualizar los vapores tomando forma y colores, no sabía con exactitud como funcionaba aquella materia pero suponía que tenía algo que ver con el rumbo al que dirigía sus pensamientos, y al ser traída por los recuerdos de la tercera generación de Weasleys supuso que tendría que encaminar su magia y mente hacia esa dirección.

Las formas comenzaron a ser más nítidas y pudo distinguir a Bill y Fleur con sus hijas Victoire, Dominique y un pequeño Louise en sus brazos, de forma casi instantánea el humo se dispersó y volvió a juntarse para esta vez mostrar a Percy y Auderey con Molly y Lucy, Nyx comenzó a comprender que así se irían presentando las personas a las consideró su familia, los siguientes fueron George y Angelina con sus pequeños Fred y Roxanne, por un momento llegó a albergar la esperanza de ver a Fred, de ese tiempo, con vida y una familia, pero para su extrema desilusión la última pareja fueron Hermione y Ron con Rose y Hugo, al parecer en este lugar tampoco habría oportunidad para tener a Fred Weasley con vida.

Estuvo apunto de alejarse decepcionada de no haber podido ver más que una realidad que ya conocía, el único cambio que había esperado era el de Fred pero tal parece que...

–¿Pero qué?–soltó mientras volvía a acercarse, incluso aun más que antes, a la esfera de cristal, quizá se había equivocado y después de todo Fred si viviría y formaría una familia de traviesos y revoltosos niños; dentro del cristal–y aunque de forma muy borrosa–se mostraba la imagen de Harry con ¿Ginny? junto a otros 3 niños.

Nyx ahogó un jadeo.

Harry y Ginny...¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¡Harry y Ginny! ¡Con tres niños! ¡ _SUS_ niños!

Joder, eso si no se lo esperaba. ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? De seguro ese habría sido el ''plan'' inicial que le tenía el destino al elegido, antes de que este fuese modificado y se fuera todo al infierno.

No pudo evitar sentirse sorprendida y un tanto reticente a aquella idea, lo cual no era de extrañar, considerando que había crecido con la idea de que Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy eran el dueto perfecto, y no solo hablando de sus actitudes, la magia de ambos juntas hacían maravillas, como claro ejemplo estaba el hecho de darle vida a una ondina y agregarle características temperamentales de ambos.

Y ni hablar de como eran cuando estaban juntos, siempre se mostraban tan ¿Intensos? entre ellos, era como si en cualquier momento, o bien terminarían peleándose, o queriendo dejar sin labios al otro. Sin quitar el hecho de que nunca llegó a ver al uno tan lejos del otro, ni siquiera cuando...

–Mierda...–susurró con voz queda mientras se llevaba una mano al puente de la nariz, de una forma u otra siempre terminaría con malas sensaciones recorriéndole producto de los recuerdos; creía que ya había dejado todo eso atrás pero ahora era consiente de que si no lo controlaba podría ponerse en evidencia y dejar relucir alguna debilidad, y eso no estaba en sus planes.

Ahora que lo pensaba ¿Cómo podría ver a Harry y a Draco a la cara sin que la melancolía la invada? ¿Es que pensaba apenas verlos y ponerse a llorar? No, claro que no, y para ello tendría que dejar salir ciertas ideas que la atosigaban, incluyendo la relación que había sido un hecho en sus tiempos, y que lucharía para que no lo sean en estos, porque sin importar lo que haya visto, ella _sabía_ que si Harry y Draco no terminaban juntos, ambos tendrían grandes posibilidades de vivir más tranquilos y seguros.

Además el destino y la bola de cristal parecían estar de acuerdo con ella.

Suspiró y negó con la cabeza varias veces, recordando que, incluso estando en crisis y al borde del control total de Voldemort, la relación de esos dos había sido mal vista, no tanto por el que ambos fueran hombres, en realidad aquello había impactado–y mucho a decir verdad–pero podría decirse que era el menor de los problemas, lo abrumante era que ambos _fuesen Malfoy y Potter, Potter y Malfoy_ y simplemente, _no_. Bueno, para ser sincera consigo misma, Nyx no había presenciado ninguna disputa ni pelea entre estos, al menos no una que haya sido tan grave, pero por lo que le contaban sus amigos, eran la viva representación de la rivalidad y el odio ¿Cómo entonces pudieron terminar juntos de esa forma?

Y recordó las palabras de Hermione:

 _''Yo tampoco lo sé, pero creo que es por el simple hecho de que ninguno puede dejar las cosas a medias entre ellos, o era todo o era nada, siempre ha sido así''_

Aunque cuando se lo dijo se mostraba aun molesta por la idea de su mejor amigo saliendo con ''el idiota narcisista'' (en palabras de ella).

 _''O era todo o era nada''_

La pelinegra meditó un instante repasando sus dedos por entre las hebras de su cabello, costumbre adquirida por parte de Draco _Para resolver esto necesito que los dos interfieran, y obviamente no querrán colaborar el uno con el otro, por eso iba a intentar que se toleren lo suficiente como para que crucen unas 5 palabras sin insultos ¿Pero si lo que dijo aquella vez Hermione era verdad? ¿Y si al querer que se lleven bien rompo aquella línea de odio que los dejará cerca del amor?_ pensó con agobio _Aunque quizá solo sea una exageración, no creo que en estos dos años pueda lograr algo así entre ellos, al menos no si lo que quiero es evitarlo_ reconoció rememorando la historia de antes de su nacimiento que le había sido contada.

 **Flashback**

 _—Ellos se odiaban, podría jurártelo, cortaría mi dedo meñique si..._

 _–¡Ron!–lo reprochó Hermione antes de que terminara por desviarse del tema._

 _–Lo siento–se disculpó sin lamentarlo realmente–como te decía, se o-di-a-ban, pregúntale a quién quieras, ¡George! ¿Verdad que no se soportaban?_

 _–Ron ya basta, si no le vas a contar a Nyx lo que te pidió se lo diré yo–amenazó con los labios apretados._

 _–Si si–carraspeó un poco–bueno ¿Por dónde empiezo?–parecía estar hablando solo–Ya sé, cuando Harry descubrió que el dueño original de la varita de sauco era Malfoy y no Snape, fue todo un dilema, la cosa es que cuando nos enteramos fuimos por él para dársela y que Harry lo venciera y así se convirtiera en el nuevo dueño; para empezar, nosotros no podíamos interferir porque podía que alguno de los dos termináramos como el propietario por error, así que le dejamos a Harry vía libre para que se enfrentara a él, y repito, nosotros lo dejamos porque estaba seguro de que se ODIABAN y sería una pelea épica porque vería a Harry partiéndole el culo al huro-_

 _–¡Ron te lo advierto!_

 _–Pero es cierto Mione ¿No me digas que tu no creíste que se molerían a hechizos? Ya hasta me fui haciendo la idea de que tendríamos que interferir de todas formas para que no terminen matándose._

 _Ante eso la chica pareció dudar y terminó suspirando con pesadez._

 _–¿Qué pasó?–preguntó la curiosa niña de 10 años observando de hito en hito a sus tíos discutir._

 _–No sé–dijo Ron a secas y cruzándose de brazos._

 _Hermione rodó los ojos y miró con ternura a Nyx–Pasó que Harry con su complejo de héroe, quiso convencer a Malfoy hablándole, y no a la fuerza como lo habíamos planeado, su repentino cambio de decisión fue por las condiciones en las que encontramos a Malfoy. Lo detectamos en el bosque prohibido con un rastreador que le habíamos puesto durante uno de los ataques de los mortífagos que la orden trató de detener, el caso es que lo hallamos apoyado en un árbol recuperándose DE UNA GRAN CANTIDAD DE CRUCIOS–elevó la voz mirando a Ron condescendientemente, este pareció murmurar algo como él se lo buscó mientras miraba para otra parte–Que le arrojó ya-sabes-quién, y Harry no creyó justo hacerle pelear en esas condiciones por eso optó por hablar._

 _Nyx asintió expectante._

 _–Pero como es un terco cabeza hueca, el hurón se burló y no quiso aceptar hasta que...emm bueno–en esa parte Ron pareció cohibido._

 _–Ya-sabes-quien mató a sus padres–completó la Gryffindor–eran la única razón por la que Draco seguía los pasos del señor tenebroso y al ya no estar se cambió de bando, o algo parecido—añadió pensando en la actitud desdeñosa del rubio._

 _Los tres guardaron silencio mientras digerían todo lo dicho._

 _–Pero–comenzó Nyx–nunca me dijeron cómo se enamoraron._

 _Ron puso tal cara de asco que provocó una pequeña risa en la niña._

 _–Fue un hechizo–mencionó Hermione a lo que Nyx y Ron la miraron asombrados–No no, me refería a que comenzó con un hechizó._

 _–Aahh–exclamó Ron comprendiendo, pero Nyx permaneció mirándola confundida–¿Un hechizo?–preguntó._

 _–Así es, era para que puedan cambiar el dueño de la varita sin necesidad de un duelo, creyeron que si mezclaban sus magias teniendo a la varita como catalizador, esta entendería que el un mago estaba cediendo el poder al otro, tenía lógica la verdad, y de hecho funcionó, la cuestión es que cuando lo hicieron, ambos se quedaron en su propio mundo, combinaron sus magias y olvidaron la varita por completo, según lo que me dijo Harry, sintió como si fuese el más poderoso sobre la tierra; nosotros dejamos eso de lado y dijimos que tenía que probar si la varita funcionó, él obedeció pero nos dijo que no podía diferenciar si aquello que sentía era por la fuerza que experimentó momentos antes con Draco o porque de verdad la varita cambió de dueño, y como no podríamos comprobar eso hasta que ''el efecto''–recalcó haciendo comillas con los dedos– desaparezca, decidimos investigar un poco y encontramos información sobre magias compatibles, supongo que después de eso Harry y Draco decidieron investigar por su cuenta–finalizó la castaña._

 _–Uy si, investigaron muy a fondo –gruñó Ron._

 _Antes de que Hermione replicara por su desvergonzado comentario, Nyx volvió a hablar–¿Cómo se llamaba el hechizo?_

 _Hermione y Ron respondieron al unísono—_ _ **Magicis link Index**_ _  
_  
 **Fin del flashback**

Nyx sonrió un poco de forma taciturna–Entonces lo único que tengo que evitar es usar _Magicis link Index_ con ellos, no creo que hará falta así que será sencillo–dijo en voz alta mientras iba a colocar la bola de cristal en la repisa y se colocaba la capa invisible, lista para marcharse.

Mañana sería un largo día.


	5. Desapercibida

_Hoy es el día_

Ese fue su primer pensamiento una vez que fue conciente de estar fuera del mundo de los sueños.

Se estiró sobre la cama bostezando y llevando una mano a su cabello, en ese instante notó que sobre su cobertor se hallaba una carta colocada al filo de la cama junto a una túnica. Con estragos de pereza en su cuerpo, se acercó adormecida al papel y lo abrió para comenzar a leer:

 _Buenos días señorita Nyx, es mi deber informarle, como encargada principal de la fiesta de comienzo de curso, que el día de hoy, 1 de septiembre, se llevará a cabo la bienvenida a todos_ _los estudiantes de Hogwarts que darán inicio a su año escolar, entre ellos, usted. Como sabrá, el colegio debe mantener un protocolo, y aunque su caso sea especial, me temo que no podremos saltarnos la debida elección a las casas, así que se le dará al estudiantado una breve explicación de su intercambio y se prosederá a ponerla bajo la elección del sombrero, comprenderá que esto se debe a que no podemos permitir que se integre a la institución sin ningún preámbulo, al menos no para el estudiantado puesto que esto producirá demaciadas conjenturas que queremos evitar. Una vez aclarado ese punto, me parece correcto informarle que nosotros nos hemos encargado de los libros y el vestuario para el año que cursará, que sería el quinto año; entendemos que por razones obvias usted no habría podido comprar todo lo necesario, así que el profesor Dumbledore le espera en su oficina para hacerle la entrega de sus pertenencias, él me ha dicho que usted ya conoce el lugar así que no será necesaria ninguna indicación, pero si se ve en la necesidad de solicitar un guía, el profesor Snape estará dispuesto, podrá encontrarlo en el aula de pociones. Los estudiantes abordarán el expreso Hogwarts a las 11 de la mañana y_ _se presentaran aquí por la tarde, tiene hasta entonces para preparar_ _todo y llegar a abordar el tren, espero esté presente de forma puntual en el gran comedor, se ubicará desde un inicio en la mesa de los Slytherins, y le aconsejo no llamar mucho la atención._

 _Minerva McGonagall_

Terminó de leer y dejó la carta a su costado a la vez que levantaba su vista hacia el techo de los dormitorios Slytherin. Se mantuvo en esa posición por unos minutos para después desplazar las cobijas a un costado y quedar sentada al filo de la cama— _Dies et tempus—_ convocó y frente a ella se mostro el día y la hora dentro de un reloj de arena..

September I

VIII & XX

—Ocho y veinte, todavía es temprano—murmuró para sí mientras se ponía de pie, usando tan solo un conjunto que constaba de un pantalón blanco holgado y una camiseta muggle de hombre con un estampado de una especie de jaguar/león a su costado, en realidad la prenda no le desagradaba del todo, madame Pomfrey se los había entregado para que pudiera usarlos de pijama y así dejar su ropa para que sea lavada por los elfos domésticos. Recogió la túnica y la observó con detenimiento; el uniforme consistía de una falda por encima de la rodilla junto a un saco de tela, ambos plomos, una blusa blanca por dentro y una corbata, verde por su puesto; además de unos calcetines blancos con zapatos de charol, examinó cada prenda con curiosidad y volvió a sostener la túnica, larga hasta los tobillos, poseía un cuello verde y a un costado derecho se ubicaba el escudo de Slytherin, un conjunto bastante bonito a decir verdad.

Se preparó para darse una ducha, preguntándose por que si habían podido dejar aquellas prendas, no pudieron darle también los útiles que necesitaría; bueno, la respuesta era obvia, pero la cuestión era, que si Dumbledore quería hablar con ella en su despacho ¿Por qué no citarla directamente? Aunque eso dejaría de lado las peripecias entrecruzadas que caracterizaban al mago, y debía admitir que aquello era una táctica muy útil en precausión, sin embargo el Dumbledore que ella conocía (Aunque solo se haya tratado de un cuadro) era más directo que el de estos tiempos, y aunque claramente entendía el cambio, no podía evitar añorar al Albus que simplificaba más las cosas, pues no solía ser muy tolerante con los acertijos y enredos, pero estaba segura que sería algo a lo que debería de acostumbrarse; lo único que le aliviaba era el tener cómo confrontarlo con la misma moneda.

Con esos pensamientos en la cabeza, se dirigió a las duchas y se sumió en un profundo silencio de meditación.

 _Hoy es el día_

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

—Contraseña—Dijo la gárgola de piedra que protegía el despacho del director.

—Agg ¿Cómo se supone que iba a saberla? Dumbledore no me dijo nada—farfulló irritada—Dile que me de acceso o llegaré tarde—ordenó, su ducha se había prolongado más de lo debido ya que terminó durmiendose una hora más dentro de la tina, su naturaleza ondina solía hacer actos de presencia en los momentos menos adecuados.

Para su sorpresa la fea ave giró sobre si misma y dió paso a unas escaleras en forma de espiral.

Nyx se mostró un tanto confundida y accedió a las escaleras mientras estas giraban por si solas hasta dejarla dentro de una gran sala circular con muchas ventanas y muchos retratos de directores y directoras de edad; una pequeña biblioteca acompañaba la estancia y un estupendo fénix le miraba apacible.

—Su nombre es Fawkes—habló Dumbledore desde su escritorio, el sombrero seleccionador se ubicaba en una repisa tras suyo—Veo que diste con la contraseña.

—Si—respondió enfrascada en la decoración del lugar—¿Era Dumbledore?—cuestionó mirándolo por fin, con una ceja enarcada.

—Oh, entonces fue una coincidencia—inquirió el mago con una sonrisa en su arrugado rostro.

—Una vez alguien me dijo que las coincidencias no existen—fue su único comentario antes de tomar asiento frente al escritorio del director—¿Por qué me llamó?

—Seguramente la profesora McGonagall le habrá dicho el motivo

—Ella si, usted no

Albus se enderezó un poco en su asiento—Debo admitir—inició—que en un inicio tuve mis dudas acerca de la peculiar elección del sombrero, que como dije, es algo que nunca había pasado.

—Suelo causar ese efecto, por algo fui yo la que viajó hasta aquí ¿No cree?—alegó con su vista puesta en el fénix.

—Oh si, no lo dudo—hizo una pausa— ¿Y quién hizo esa elección?—soltó mientras se acomodaba mejor en el escritorio.

Nyx fijó sus ojos lilas en los azules cubiertos por las gafas de media luna—Usted, bueno, su retrato para ser exactos.

La habitación se inundó con un profundo silencio.

—Interesante—prosiguió después de un tiempo—Y en su tiempo ¿Qué sucedió con Harry Potter?

 _Esa_ era la pregunta que hacía falta responder, y a su vez la más díficil de todas—Murió—dijo escupiendo la palabra—Él...ejem, seguro recuerda que le dije que me acogió como su protegida junto a _alguien_ más ¿Cierto?—Dumbledore asintió—Bien, era de esperar que se tome su papel muy a pecho. Ellos habían salido por provisiones y tardaron más de lo acordado en regresar, por eso yo junto a Hermione y Ron salimos a buscarlos, y a quien terminaron encontrando a los mortífagos fue a nosotros, ellos no dudaron en matarlos a ambos y...—la pelinegra sintió su garganta cerrársele y odio más que nunca toda la mierda que era su supuesta ''vida''. Respiró ondo e intentó proseguir con su relato sin que se le cortase la voz—solo quedaba yo, los mortífagos no estaban autorizados para matarme porque Voldem-ya sabe quien sabía del fragmento de su alma en mí, por eso me apresaron y lo llamaron, en ese tiempo aparecieron Harry y ..., aparecieron ambos y comenzaron a pelear, los dos eran muy poderosos, bastante en realidad, estando fuera del contexto de admiración fraternal, y eran aun más fuertes cuando peleaban juntos, su mágia era una gran mezcla, no puedo explicarle el por qué, la cuestión es que a pesar de eso, como le dije, los mortífagos nos superaban en número y a pesar de ser muy enérgicos, se agotaron, yo aun seguía semi inconciente, pues durante la pelea me arrojaron un encantamiento aturdidor, y escuché a Voldemort aparecerse y lanzar la maldición asesina-estaba respirando entrecortada, en cualquier momento podría ser dominada por la anciedad y estaba segura que si no terminaba pronto su mágia se saldría de control- si le soy sincera no entiendo bien que fue lo que pasó, pero desperté cubierta con la capa dentro del bosque prohibido, no sabía que hacer así que regresé a nuestra guarida, estaba prácticamente sola, mi única compañia fue su retrato. La familia Weasley f-fue asesinada por los mortífagos en una emboscada; todos nos ocultabamos en una cabaña ubicada dentro del bosque de Dean, nos encontraron debido a que uno de nosotros pronunció el nombre del señor tenebroso en voz alta y no pudimos hacer nada para escapar o aparicionar, por eso tratamos de luchar pero nos superaban mucho en número. El señor Weasley logró rescatar un traslador durante la pelea y nos obligó a mi, a Harry, a ...Hermione y Ron a que lo tomemos, desde allí no lo volvimos a ver-Nyx detuvo su relato y desvió la mirada al sombrero seleccionador-Bueno, terminamos ocultándonos en Griammund Place a pesar del riesgo, siempre rondaban mortífagos por esa zona, aun cuando ya solo quedaba yo en esa casa.

Albus Dumbledore había guardado silencio durante toda su palabrería, y parecía estar procesando lo recientemente dicho por ella-¿Por qué no decirme el nombre de tu otro protector?-fue su único comentario, fuera de tono aparentemente, pero Nyx sabía que si preguntaba por ello es porque lo creía escencial, y lo era.

-Ya se lo dije, dogmatizo que si cambio aquel dato de la historía, sería mucho mejor para el futuro y debo ante todo preveer que no suceda por ningún medio.

-Pero ¿no ha dicho que ambos representan una mágia muy poderosa?

-Así es, pero soy firme en mi opinión, me baso en experiencia y probabilidades a que esa es la mejor opción.

-No se lo tome a mal, señoita Nyx, pero comprendera que no puedo aferrarme a sus conjenturas sin ser del todo conciente-aunque lo dijo sin levantar la voz, la chica pudo notar un suave tinte de demanda.

-No sería usted si lo hiciera-concordó-pero en verdad no puedo exponer esa parte.

El mago no pareció conforme pero antes de que volviera a pronunciar palabra, Nyx le interrumpió.

-Su retrato me dijo que en caso de no ser acreedora de su entera confianza, le mencionara el pasado que tuvo con Grindewal que nadie más sabe-Albus Dumbledore palideció bastante y sus ojos siempre neutros denotaron angustía.

-¿Q-qué fue...-El director de Howards tartamudeando, ya lo ha visto todo en esta vida.

-Nada-declaró con simpleza-Me comunicó que el no decirme era lo que demostraría que efectivamente, no soy un engaño-a pesar de que le entraba mucha curiosidad saber de que se trataba aquel secreto, y que bien pudo aprovecharse de la situación para desentrañar información, era conciente de que no podía dejar que los estudiantes vean a un Dumbledore con los tornillos más sueltos que de costumbre, aunque no por ello iba a dejar el tema por zanjado.

El director pareció tranquilizarse y volver rapidamente a su estado sereno-vaya, soy muy listo-añadió con sonrisa alegre.

¿Cuál era el problema de este sujeto?

-Bueno, a lo que venía joven Nyx-Se puso de pie y se dirigió a un baúl que descanzaba en una esquina de la repisa de atrás, justo debajo del sombrero seleccionador, con un movimiento de varita, el baúl flotó hasta su posición y ella por acción reflejo, invocó la suya con un movimiento de mano y susurró— _Baul locomotor_ —haciéndolo levitar por su cuenta.

—Aquí tiene todos sus útiles, espero que a pesar de su propósito aquí, sepa guardar apariencias y no deje de lado los estudios.

Nyx lo miró exceptica-¿Es enserio?

-Por supuesto, las notas no se obtienen mediante viajes temporales.

La chica siguió en su posición unos segundos más y al descubrir que Albus no bromeaba se levantó de su lugar-lo intentaré-anunció no del todo convecida.

-Bien, será mejor que lleve sus cosas a su dormitorio, no vaya a ser que pierda el tren.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué hora es?

-Si mis calculos no me mienten, quedan aproximadamente 30 minutos antes de que el tren parta.

Nyx ni siquiera sopesó despedirse cuando ya salió disparada hacia las escaleras, aun tenía algo que hacer antes de que todo empiece, y al parecer no iba a poder completarlo a falta de tiempo.

-Por cierto, usted posee un lenguaje muy bien instruido señorita Nyx, no creo que le será dificil hacer amistades en Slytherin-La pelinegra se detuvo de golpe, pero como sino hubiese escuchado nada continuó con su camino a paso apresurado.

Dumbledore siguió a la chica con una mirada indecifrable.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

 _-Diablos, a este paso descubrira que ''el otro'' es Draco_ \- pensó enfocando toda su capacidad de análisiss en el último comentario hecho por el director de Hogwards- _No creo que lo haya dicho tan solo por cortecía, a veces odio que sea tan astuto, no sé cómo es que no terminó en Slytherin, tendre que preguntarselo al sombrero un día de estos_.

Nyx divagaba en sus pensamientos mientras hacía su recorrido en las carrozas llevadas por therstal hacia la salida de Howgarts, una vez fuera de las protecciones podría aparicionarse cerca de la estación King Kross y hacer como si llegase por primera vez (lo cual no es del todo mentira) pero sin llamar la atención, pues según Dumbledore, era mejor si llegaba junto a los demás, así no levantaría sospechas e incluso podría haber alguien a quien le llame la atención su presencia— porque era bastante obvio que no estaba allí para ingresar a primer año precisamente—y podría aclarar dudas desde ya.

La cuestión es que no tenia que llamar la atención y–siguiendo ese parámetro–quizá nadia la vea

¿Quien entendía dumbledore?

Se bajo del carruaje y pasó acariciando suavemente la cabeza del therstal, había oido hablar de esas criaturas gracias a Harry, quien le contó que solo personas que habían perdido a alguien muy importante eran capas de verlo, y trnía razón sin lugar a dudas. Continuó caminando hasta pasar la reja abierta y por ende saliendo fueradel rango de protecciones del colegio, dio un rápido vistaso hacia atrás y se concentró en el lugar al que iria; a pesar de no conocer la estación por dentro se hacía una vaga idea de sus alrededores.

Eso si los alrededores del futuro eran iguales a los del pasado.

Para su mala suerte, aquel pensamiento le llegó de manera tardía, cuando ya estaba sintiendo la sensación de compresión característica de la aparición, solo esperaba que aquella pequeña distracción no le ocasionara ningúna despartición, pues ya suficiente tendría con aparecer de la nada en medio de un cúmulo de gente, faltaba más.

Con los ojos cerrados sintió como dejaba de rotar sobre si misma, y con inseguridad empezó a abrir los párpados hallandose exactamente en medio del lugar que había decidido, era un callejón con un bote repleto de basura como unico acompañante, bien, ningún muggle a la vista, se revisó el cuerpo y llevó sus manos a su rostro tanteando su naríz labios y oreja, aunque de haber sufrido algún desgaje le doliera como los mil demonios, nunca estaba de más asegurarse, no planeaba ir por allí con un costado de su cabeza sangrándole.

Caminó hasta salir del callejón y se mescló con la gran cantidad de personas transitando por la calle, algunos desviaban su camino en cada esquina, y otros continuaban como ella en dirección a la estación.

Miraba todo con curiosidad, era realmente extraño visualizar aquel lugar sin que esté en estado tan deplorable y sombrío como en su tiempo, detuvo la inspección a su entorno cuando visulizó al otro lado de la calle, a un guardia persiguiendo a un hombre de baja estatura que corría bastante rápido, pero que finalmente fue detenido por unos transeuntes que al entender la situación trataron de ayudar impidiendo el paso al, seguramente, malechor. Pensó sin poderlo evitar, que en aquellas cosas se parecían bastante a los muggles, ambos vivían divididos entre el bien y el mal, sin embargo era conciente del equilibrio que se necesitaba en ambos bandos, pues en su tiempo había ganado el mal, el odio, y destrulló gran parte de la población, tanto muggle como mágica. De pronto el panorama cambió a uno que se le hacía familiar, veía ante sus ojos, ya no la civilización avanzando hacia su destino, sino más bien a un grupo de magos encapuchados, lanzando maleficios por doquier, siendo cubiertos por otros que de vez en vez invocaban protecciones en frente de los suyos para que las balas de las armas muggles no pudiesen alcanzarles, sin embargo lo hacían, del otro bando se encontraban soldados cargando armas de guerra, disparando sin contención alguna, detras de ellos se movilizaba un gran vehículo de guerra, con su parte frontal apuntando a los magos, las personas caían muertas o heridas de ambos lados, y de repente un estallido...

–Señorita ¿Se encuentra bien?

Nyx parpadeó saliendo de su trance, volviendo a la mañana fría en la que todos caminaban en distintas direcciones, frente suyo, un hombre de mediana edad sostenía un maletin y le miraba preocupado con una mano en su hombro, miró a su derecha y unas cuantas personas se habían detenido 'para ver que sucedía, debió de haberse queradoparada con cara de lúnatica por mucho tiempo.

–S-si, no se preocupe, solo fue un mareo, por un momento creí que me desmayaría, gracias–El hombre no pareció muy convencido, pero de todas formas asintió y continuó con su ruta al igualque todos.

La chica suspiró abatida, cosas así no pueden pasarle tan seguido.

Decidida a pensar en otra cosa, se puso de nuevo en marcha y cambió el eumbo de sus pensamientos, aquella visión más que traerle malos recuerdos, trajó también la duda sobre el ministerio de mágia, en su tiempo aquel lugar ya no existía y en los primeros años de ataques del señor tenebroso, había dejado de prestar atención a cosas tan insignificantes como un niño haciendo mágia fuera de Hogwards, pues resultaría absurdo preocuparse por pequeñeses así, aun más sabiendo que estaban en tiempos de guerra. Sin embargo esto era el pasado, uno dónde el ministerio aun funcionaba correctamente y era capaz de perseguir hasta el más minimo incumplimiento de la ley, pero a estas alturas estaba más que claro que ella no entraba en ellas, pues aparte de ser una alteración temporal sin registro, también era un ser no-nacido que no entraba en el rango ''humano'' así que prácticamente podía hacer lo que se le viniera en gana.

Mientras no llamará la atención obviamente.

Y aunque no estaba del todo segura, Dumbledore no se había mostrado preocupado por ese hecho, y eso le daba camino a varias suposiciones, el director de Howards estaba acostumbrado a que las cosas se den prácticamente por si solas, así que bien podía tomar el hecho de que le haya permitido seguir con su plan como una muestra de ''confianza'' o bien podría empezar a creer que fue una especie de prueba para evaluar si realmente era quien decía ser, conociendolo como lo hacía–a su retrato mejor dicho–de seguro era una extraña mezcla de ambas, así que en conclusión básicamente había pasado la ''prueba'' y con ello ganado su ''canfianza''. Insistía, ese señor debió de terminar en Slytherin, o Ravenclaw ya que estamos.

Ya estando cerca se fijo unos momentos en el rótulo con la inscripción ''King's Kross'' que apareciá en la entrada de la estación, e ingresó detrás de unas cuantas personas, a pesar de que ya era tarde para abordar un tren, uno que otro rondaba por los pasillos. A pasó firme caminó por la estación hasta estar en medio del andén 9 y 10, y fijandose bien en que no halla moros en la costa, atravesó la pared y apareció en el anden 934, el expreso de hogwarts escupia vapor y hollin, un monton de alumnos se presentaban con sus familias aguardando la hora de partir.

Se apresuró en ingresar al transporte, pues ella a diferencia de otros, no tenía precisamente de quién despedirse además, quería ganar un puesto en un bagón desierto donde podría sellar la puerta para que nadie note aquel compartimiento, no es que no quisiera socializar, pero Dumbledore le había dicho que pase desapercibida y eso era justo lo que iba a hacer, aunque no fuese tan necesario, es decir, no es como si alguien se fuese a acercar y decirle "Oye no te había visto por aqui ¿Eres nueva?''

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un desesperado grito que provenía del pasillo a su izquierda–¡CUIDADOOO!

Nyx le miró extrañada y fijó su mirada en el suelo, donde estaba apuntando el chico una rana estaba estatica cual adorno tratase.

El chico se había agachado para coger la rana–Trevor no vuelvas a escaparte, te pueden pisar–parecía agitado y tras suyo se veía un baúl con muchas cosas desparramadas sobre el piso, todo aquel panorama le hizo pensar en solo una persona que le había descrito con esas _peculiares_ caracteristicas (coftorpezacof) Neville Longbottom, quien ahora le miraba curioso–No te había visto por aqui ¿Eres nueva?

Nyx se dijo a sí misma que bastó solamente un intento de adivinación para que quedara ligada a ella de por vida, mira que sin nisiquiera proponerselo–y diciendoselo de forma sarcástica–había predicho lo que pasaría–Emmm si, soy nueva.

–Que raro–Neville hizo un gesto–No sabía que aceptaban alumnos en cualquier año.

–Si bueno, pues si lo hacen auque tuve...mis padres tuvieron que hablar mucho con Dumbledore.

–Aah–exclamó en respuesta sin saber bien que decir–¿Y a qué casa irás?

–Creo que esos niños robarán tus cosas–Soltó apresuradamente, en todo ese tiempo no había visto a Neville directamente a los ojos, pues sabía que ese era un tema que alargaría mucho la situación, no todos los días ves a una chica de ojos lilas sin llegar a pensar que es una metamorfaga, cosa que, lastimosamente, no era. Por ello optó por distraer al chico y aprovechar para subir rápidamente al tren.

–No creo que lo hagan, están con sus padres–continuó hablando solo con la mirada hacía atrás, fija en su baúl–De todas formas ¿Cómo te lla...–dejó la pregunta en el aire cuando volteó y la chica no estaba ¿Se la habría imaginado? Pasando saliva se giró y fue por sus cosas, lo menos que quería era que lo tachen de loco por estar hablando solo.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

–Aquí estará bien–se dijo en voz alta mientras corría la puerta del compartimieno y entraba en él; sacó su varita y apuntando a la puerta murmuró– _Abscondam._

Sintió como la magía se expandía por el lugar y supo que lo había hecho bien, no por nada estubo practicando tantas veces ese estúpido hechizo para poder ocultarse de los mortífagos que la perseguian en su tiempo.

Se acomodó mejor sentandosé en la butacá cerca de la ventana y notó que desde allí tenía vista directa con el ingreso del anden nueve y tres cuartos, genial, al menos así haría tiempo hasta que el tren parta, tratande de reconocer algún rostro quizá conocido, o alguno que le hayan mostrado o descrito en el futuro.

Antes de quedarse elevada mirando por la ventana, sacó del bolsillo de su sudadera un pequeño baúl que parecía de juguete, le había parecido más fácil llevarlo miniaturizado que levitándolo todo el tiempo, para empezar los muggles se iban a dar cuenta, y ella no iba a andar por ahí arrastrando o cargando el baúl que más pesaba por la madera que por lo que traía dentro, pues tan solo trajo su unifome para poder cambiarse y el resto lo dejo ya puesto en su habitación, el baúl solo era para aparentar y tener algo que llevar cuando se suba a las carrosas, de por si la verían como bicho raros, faltaría que encima le hagan preguntas que no sabría responder.

Abrió el baúl y sopesó cambiarse en ese momento, pero luego se dijo que durante el viaje tendría mucho tiempo para eso, lo que debía hacer ahora era ver si a través de la ventana aparecía alguien que ¡¿En qué momento entró Draco Malfoy a la estación?!

Quizo darse de topes con la cabeza, se había perdodo el ingreso de los Malfoy, nunca se puso a pensar cómo era que entraban ellos a la estación, porque dudaba que andaran por ahí caminando entre muggles, aunque si era así su cara al pasar por el andén debió de haber sido épica, pero se la perdió por...¡por nada!

Odiaba esa parte suya que no la dejaba enfocarse en algo en concreto, aquello se lo acreditaba a su lado Potter.

Fastidiada y refunfuñando se asomó por el vidrio para ver mejor la versión jóven de quien ella conocía como Draco. Era considerablemente más bajo, aunque para la edad que supondría de estatura bastante aceptable, su cabello no parecía estar despeinado pero tampoco con tres quilos de baba de caracolo como lo había dicho Ron, aunque seguía viendose formal, traía puesta ropa totalmente negra y miraba a sus alrededores en busca de alguien suponía.

Como esperaba, se separó de sus padres y se dirigió a Crabbe y a Goyle (Qué tampoco vio cómo entraron) y pareció saludarles con una cariñosa cara de desagrado dirigida a la comida que ambos chicos sostenían en sus manos, seguido de algun comentario que provocó que los dos bajaran la cabeza mirando su comida como si estuvieran averngonzados...

¡¿Pero qué mierda?!

–Ok Nyx, cálmate ¿Qué ya no te habían dicho que Draco era el ser más odioso del mundo antes de que se aliara con Harry? No debería sorprenderte que sea tan...–cortó su monólogo al ver a una chica de cabello negro vistiendo ropas bastante finas dirigirse al grupo, para quedarse parada unos momentos arreglando su ropa y luego caminar hasta estar detrás de Draco que la regresó a ver indiferente, al parecer ella saludó a Draco y mostró una mirada de superioridad a Crabbe y a Goyle por igual, soltando alguna burla seguramente, a la que Draco reaccionó impasible, esa de seguro era Pansy Parkinson.

Otra odiosa al parecer.

Vio como los chicos que habían parado de comer y ahora fruncian el seño, seguramente soportaban los reclamos de su ''Líder'' pero de ahí a aguantas también a la chica. Al pareces Goyle dijo algo que causó la risa de Crabbe y enfureció a Pansy, mientras que Draco los miraba aburrido. Parecía un maldito robot.

–Quizá me acostumbré mucho a verlo actuar como persona, porque cuando estabamos en una misión se comportaba igual que ahora–se dijo en voz alta, solía hablar sola con frecuencia, era una costumbre que había adquirido tras meses sin más compañia que el retrato de Albus Dumbledore.

Después de eso vislumbró a un chico moreno aparecer tras Goyle y señaló sus maletas, ese tendría que ser Blaise Zabini, el más sensato al parecer, aunque si terminó en Slytherin es por algo. Lo vio decir algo y los chicos empezaron a coversar de quien sabe qué cosas, cuándo dirigieron su mirada al rubio, este tan solo se encogió de hombros y pronunció unas cuantas palabras.

Nyx rodó los ojos y se dijo que ya era suficiente de espiar a los Slytherin así que miró al otro lado y ¡¿En qué momento entraron los Weasley con Harry Potter?! ¡Y con un perro! un momento...¿Ese sería Sirius?

Regresó su vista a los Slytherins que empezaban a igresar al tren levitando sus maletas y seguramente burlandose de que los Weasley hayan traído a su ''mascota'' a la estación. El último en subir fue Draco que miró en dirección a sus padres, pero ya no los encontró ahí, después volvió a observar de forma neutra a la familia Weasley, pero más inquisitivamente al perro negro, luego subió a uno de los bagones de enfrente y desapareció por la puerta.

Harry y los Weasley parecieron no notarlo y abordaron rapidamente el tren, cuando este emitió el clásico sonido de partida.

El tren se empezó a mover y Nyx se dió un golpe en la fente contra el vidrio. Porque recordando vagas conversaciónes entre sus protectores, había escuchado a Draco decir que siempre supo cual era la forma animal de Sirius, su padre se lo había dicho.

Entonces, Draco sabía que aquel perro era Sirius, y también sabía que era un prófugo, y que se ocultaba con la familia Weasley, y que con una simple carta podría informar al ministerio en donde estaba el desaparecido prisionero de Azkaban; pero a fin de cuentas ese chico odioso nunca dijo nada, de haber sido así lo sabría, pues cuando Harry y Draco peleaban se hechaban muchas cosas en cara, y aquello sin duda sería un detalle que no se podría pasar por alto.

Eso quería decir que Draco Malfoy no habló a pesar de que eso lo dejaría en un buen estatus en la comunidad mágica, y más que todo ante sus padres.

–...ya no sé nada–susurró volviendose a dar un golpe contra el cristal.

Sabía que debió haber prestado más atención a las discuciones de esos dos, ahora se hallaba en un dilema mental en el que no sabía qué pensar de su protector, de sus protectores mejor dicho, porque _algo_ le decía que el Harry Potter joven tampoco sería enteramente igual al adulto. Intuición quizá.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba de viaje, no debían de ser más de unos quince minutos, sin embargo el paisaje había cambiado y ahora se basaba en verdes praderas que hacían juego con la luz del sol, un paisaje bastante relajante de observar, tal vez demaciado relajante. Hace mucho tiempo que no vislumbrara un panoráma tan pacífico, en realidad nunca lo hizo ya que en su tiempo no quedaban muchos lugares bonitos, la mayoría estaban destruidos. Pero en este presente poder ver algo así parecía tan normal, era casi como contar _Doxys_ , una por una, una por una...

Y se durmió.


	6. Intensidad

Despertó con el atardecer en la ventana ¿Cuánto tiempo había dormido? Maldición, tenía un gran asunto que resolver y a ella se le ocurría dormir como si en un futuro el mundo no se fuera al infierno y Voldemort no dominara todo ser mágico. Se separó del cristal en el que se mantuvo apoyado todo el trayecto y se fijó mejor en el paisaje; el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse, eso sería un indicio de que dentro de un poco más, llegarían a Hogwarts.

Estirándose en su puesto se preguntó qué es lo que podía hacer en esos momentos, era obvio que nadie entraría a su compartimiento, así que no tenía que preocuparse por si alguien la había visto, pero a su vez eso implicaba que no podría salir sin que alguien la notara ¿o quizás si? Después de todo los estudiantes deben de estar encerrados hablando de...

—No puedo creer que sea Draco ¿Qué no podían elegir a otro? Cualquiera es mejor que ese presumido.

—Ya para de quejarte Ron, era obvio que lo erigirían a él, lo que me sorprende es que también esté Pansy Parkinson, ella tiene la capacidad mental de un troll, tan solo la eligieron por la escases de mujeres en Slytherin y porque es la que mejor se lleva con Draco.

Frente a su puerta, las claras figuras de Ron y Hermione pasaron mientras conversaban entre ellos, y a juzgar por el contexto, debían de estar debatiendo algo acerca de los prefectos de Slytherin. Ambos caminaban en la misma dirección, regresando de algún tipo de reunión al parecer ¿Y hacia dónde irían ahora? Eso era algo que no era tan relevante para ella, al menos no en estos momentos, pero no perdía nada recolectando información. Se levantó de su asiento y llevó sus manos a la parte interior del baúl a sus pies, de allí extrajo la capa de invisibilidad y se la colocó asegurándose de que no se viera nada de ella; no habrían pasado más de 3 minutos desde que pasaron Ron y Hermione cuando volvió a escuchar voces por el pasillo, resaltando un singular acento que tenía grabado en la memoria.

—¿A dónde vamos Draco?

—A echarle en cara a Potter que su ''muy querido profesor'' no lo escogió para ser prefecto de su casa, y que en lugar de eso decidió entregarle el cargo a la comadreja.

—Y que tú si obtuviste la placa—recalcó otra voz.

—Por supuesto Crabbe ¿A quién más podrían haber elegido?

—Creo que Blaise...

—A Blaise le hace falta temple de líder, Goyle, además no creo que le resulte agradable el tener trabajo extra, suficiente tiene con...—y el resto de la conversación se perdió a lo largo del pasillo.

Nyx no había notado que estaba prácticamente pegada a la ventanilla, hasta que sintió el vidrio casi pegado a su frente. Con mucha cautela corrió la puerta y la cerró con la misma discreción, siempre observando que no haya moros en la costa.

Con algo de gracia, se encontró pensando lo mismo que Harry hace mucho tiempo _¿Qué tramará Malfoy?_ Pues según este le había contado, el ver a Malfoy rondando cerca, siempre era indicio de que algo tenía en mente, y ni hablar de sus conversaciones, cuando cuchicheaban entre Slytherins tan solo podía significar que algo malo sucedería. Recuerda que en aquellos tiempos había llamado ''paranoico'' a su protector, pero ahora lo entendía perfectamente. Resulta que la presencia de _este_ Malfoy (alguien que sentía totalmente ajeno a pesar de ya haber convivido con el Draco adulto) te hacia estar alerta y precavido, y no era realmente porque planease algo malo, sino más bien era esa aura de imponencia que te hacia querer contradecir a todo lo que dijese o hiciese, inconscientemente te mantenía siempre preparado para un contraataque y tal vez por ello aquel Slytherin nunca pasaba desapercibido. Nyx se preguntó si de alguna forma la presencia de Malfoy y sus constantes bromas e insultos, forjaron alguna característica particular en Harry, tal vez su...¿Impulsividad?  
De acuerdo, quizás solo estaba desvariando.

Con curiosidad siguió por el mismo camino que había tomado el grupo, aprovechando que de paso vería una de las tan legendarias riñas entre los némesis del colegio, Malfoy vs Potter. Hasta se sentía un tanto ansiosa, no es que no los haya visto pelear o discutir antes, pero lo interesante sería observar todo aquel espectáculo, sin ver arrepentimiento después, o que en sus ojos termine reflejándose admiración tratando de ser cubierta por el enojo.

En el futuro aquellos dos solían pasar la mayor parte del tiempo unidos por _Magicis link index,_ según ellos para estar siempre preparados, pero la verdad es que se les notaba mucho más relajados cuando se mantenían con el encantamiento encima, más seguros y confiados; en palabras de ellos ''era como sentirse mutuamente'' como si tuviesen un cuerpo dividido con la capacidad de mover el uno a voluntad y en el otro hacer pequeñas intervenciones, eso en cuanto a las habilidades motrices, la otra parte eran las sensaciones y el sentir del otro, podían saber si estaban tristes, enojados, preocupados, etc. Tal vez en ello también entraba el poder sentir los niveles de magia, que aumentaban según su temperamento, y aunque ninguno llegó a perder el control, solían haber ocasiones en las que más de un vaso terminaba roto por la acumulación de magia en el ambiente, quizá por eso se admiraban el uno al otro, porque ambos sabían/sentían cuan poderosos eran, y eso de alguna rara manera parecía gustarles.

Que excéntricos.

¿De verdad hizo falta solo un hechizo que los vincule para que terminaran juntos? Bueno, eso, y estar al borde del fin del mundo, pero aun así ¿Por qué de entre todos los sobrevivientes ambos rivales se tuvieron que fijar el uno en el otro? Y a pesar de las explicaciones tan "esclarecedoras" de Ron y Hermione, estaba tercamente convencida de que incluso antes del encantamiento, entre ellos ya había algo más que odio y tolerancia mutua. En todo caso, llegó la hora de comprobar eso por si misma.

Sin darse cuenta ya había llegado al compartimento en donde se supone estarían el trío dorado, y en donde pronto se desataría una disputa gracias a la, no tan deseable, presencia de Draco Malfoy.

—¿Qué?—esa sin duda fue la voz de Harry, Nyx la reconocería aunque el chico tuviese 4 años.

—Cuida tus modales Potter, o tendré que castigarte—La pelinegra tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo casi inhumano para retener la risa que amenazaba en atacarle, es decir ¿Era ella o aquel comentario de Draco sonó _muy_ sugestivo?—Mira, a mí me han nombrado prefecto y a ti no, lo cual significa que yo tengo el derecho de imponer castigos y tú no—de acuerdo, definitivamente solo ella pudo ser la única que pensó en que el comentario de Malfoy tenía otro propósito más allá que el de molestar, y aquello era lógico puesto que ninguno allí presente conocía o siquiera imaginaba un mundo en el que Harry y Draco hiciesen algo más que lanzarse insultos, y tampoco se refería a los golpes.

—Sí—escuchó replicar a Harry—pero tú eres un imbécil y yo no, así que lárgate de aquí y déjanos en paz.

Oculta bajo la capa, Nyx se movió sigilosamente a un costado de Draco para tener una mejor visión de lo que sucedía dentro del compartimiento, pudiendo notar de esta forma, a Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville y ¿Luna?, riéndose por el comentario mordaz de su amigo.

—Dime, Potter ¿Qué se siente sindo el mejor después de Weasley?-—el rubio arrastró las palabras como si disfrutara pronunciar cada una, la chica de ojos violetas desvió su atención hacia la persona a un costado suyo; Draco joven era indudablemente más alto que ella, y mostraba un gesto despectivo hacia los chicos de Gryffindor, Nyx sonrió, le parecía divertida toda la situación, ambos bandos echándose bronca como si ese fuese el mayor de sus problemas. Como si Draco en un futuro no se convirtiese en un mortífago, y como si Harry no hubiese errado en su misión de destruir al señor tenebroso.

—Cállate Malfoy—aquella fue Hermione, que por lo general no era muy partícipe de las habladurías de ese par, pero entendía perfectamente que de vez en cuando se canse de la superioridad del rubio.

—Veo que he puesto el dedo en la llaga—sentenció Malfoy sin dejar de sonreír—Bueno, ándate con mucho cuidado, Potter, porque voy a estar siguiéndote como un perro por si desobedeces en algo—aun con la visión algo distorsionada que se producía al estar debajo de la capa de invisibilidad, pudo notar como el ambiente de la estancia se torno repentinamente pesado, ocasionando que tanto Harry como Hermione se tensaran, y provocara una reacción un tanto violenta de parte de la chica.

—¡Largo!—le ordenó poniéndose de pie.

Vio a Malfoy soltar una risita para después dirigir una última mirada maliciosa a Harry y salir del compartimiento seguido de Crabbe y Goyle. Dudó en si seguir allí espiando o mejor ir tras el rubio, pero decidió mejor esperar un poco para después ir tras ellos, porque aun necesitaba oír que dirían Hermione y Harry acerca de lo que dijo Draco, ya que el que mencionara a un perro en uno de sus comentarios soeces no debería de parecerles tan común, al menos no cuando Sirius había aparecido en la estación con su forma de animago.

Para su decepción lo único que vio en un pequeño lapsus, fue a Ron comerse más de 5 ranas de chocolate. Al parecer ninguno de los allí presentes entablarían una conversación interesante. Dándose media vuelta decidió ir en busca de Draco, que no debería de haber llegado tan lejos, aun tenía tiempo de alcanzarlo antes de que cerrase la puerta de su compartimiento para poder adentrarse, aunque eso probablemente represente un gran riesgo, pero bueno, cuando regresas de un mundo apocalíptico esa clase de ''aventuras'' no son más que juegos de niños.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo se dio el tiempo de pensar en la escena que había presenciado, Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy, los enemigos predilectos, teniendo una pequeña charla llena de palabras despectivas y poco amigables, con espectadores que inmediatamente se ponen en segundo plano cuando se juntan esos dos, bien, de aquel encuentro lo único que pudo atinar a reconocer, es a lo que se refería Hermione, y que–como siempre–tenía razón.

Intensidad, tan simple como eso, cuando la Gryffindor le había citado aquel ''o es todo, o es nada'' sin duda tenía una base fundamental que ella no esclareció en su momento, y esa era la intensidad ¿Por qué? Bueno, unas pocas pautas le hicieron llegar a la conclusión de su indiscutible aura potencial. Para empezar estaba el hecho de que apenas uno de los dos hablaba, tenía que ser el otro el que conteste, es decir, Draco podría haberse dirigido directamente a Ron, pero seguramente Harry hubiese intervenido primero, después estaba eso de las miradas, no es que hubiese un amor oculto o algo por el estilo, sino más bien era que sus ojos irradiaban una irracional prepotencia de ambas partes, el típico yo soy mejor que tu y su contraparte de no, no lo eres se sobreentendía en sus pupilas, que para colmo contrastaban enormemente, haciendo que aquello denotara la intensidad de la que venía hablando.

Harry tiene los ojos verdes, y cuando mira a Malfoy se nota claramente el odio, bueno no tanto odio, más bien hastío, es como una mirada ya impresa en su pupila que solo se produce ante la presencia del rubio odioso, y en cuanto a Malfoy no cambia mucho la cosa, pues al tener los ojos relativamente más claros que los de Harry y de tinte grisáceo, se notaba mayormente el desprecio que desprendía hacia el niño-que-sobrevivió, aunque debía admitir que no rozaba tanto el odio que decía proferir, eso se debería a que Draco, el de su tiempo y este, no solían encontrarse frecuentemente con emociones fuertes, su educación así no lo permitía; y aquello resultaba algo irónico ya que las emociones que le habían enseñado que deben ser las dominantes, son mayormente negativas.

Unos cuantos pasos más al frente, logró descubrir la espalda del menor de los Malfoy junto a sus guardaespaldas (A los que no debería llamar de esa forma pero en realidad sí que lo parecían), los tres aminoraron la marcha y se acercaron a una de las puertas de la larga fila de cubículos, fue ahí que Nyx supo que si no corría, adiós oportunidad de ser vencedora en el ''juego de niños'' de su tiempo, y eso obviamente no lo podía permitir, principalmente porque sería el colmo quedar mal consigo misma.

Casi fallando, logró introducirse en el compartimiento y terminar de pie en medio de...todos.

—¿Qué sucedió?—Pansy Parkinson se encontraba sentada en una de las butacas, mientras sostenía alguna especie de revista.

—Nada importante—Draco fue el que respondió a su pregunta mientras tomaba asiento a un lado de la chica, Crabbe y Goyle se sentaron enfrente suyo y chequearon sus baúles para de allí sacar algún que otro dulce.

Nyx de a poco, empezó a apegarse a la ventana, pues aunque sabía que no podrían verla, no dejaba de ser incómodo estar parada en medio de una conversación totalmente ajena a ella.

—¿Qué hizo Potter?—volvió a hablar la chica dejando de lado su revista y prestando total atención a Draco.

—Tratar de camuflar su disconformidad, es claro que el que Dumbledore haya elegido a Weasley por sobre él, le disgustó.

—Ya me imagino su cara al creer que por ser el-niño-que-sobrevivió, iba a tener todo en la palma de su mano para este año, especialmente porque empiezan los TIMOS.

La chica oculta bajo la capa distinguió a Draco y a Pansy enviar una disimulada mirada de reojo a los chicos que comían del lado contrario a su posición, al parecer eran lo suficientemente consientes de que si algún Slytherin tendría problemas en los exámenes de ese año, serían esos dos.

Después de aquello, la conversación de los chicos se basó en cosas como instrumentos para el nuevo año: su orígen, calidad y ganancia, inclusive Crabbe y Goyle participaron en aquella charla comentando que para aquel año sus padres les habían conseguido cuadernos forrados con piel de Dragón* (el mejor en el mercado de útiles escolares al parecer) y sobre sus túnicas recién confeccionadas en el almacén de Madame Malkin. Partiendo de eso acordaron en que ya venía siendo momento de cambiarse, y fue allí donde Nyx supo que debía de marcharse, pues obviamente aquella acción de los jóvenes requería de movimiento, y si sentían algo fuera de lo común apegado a la ventana, pues no se lo tomarían como algo casual precisamente, aún menos siendo Slytherins, así que si sus cálculos no eran errados, el carrito de comida vendría a salvarle la vida en...

—Genial, moría de hambre—Crabbe fue quien se paró y deslizó la puerta para llegar hasta las empanadas de calabaza que parecían hacerle ojitos desde su bandeja. Así que, mientras el chico sacaba un galeón de oro, y antes de que Goyle le acompañara, Nyx salió del lugar de la misma forma en que entró, y pasando milímetros cerca de la mano que Draco había estirado con brusquedad hacia el frente.

—¿Sucede algo?—escuchó decir a Pansy.

Ya del otro lado de la entrada, vio como Draco fruncía el entrecejo y movía la mano como si buscase algo, después de unos 3 intentos desistió—No es nada, solo creí... Olvídalo.

Nyx sintió como el tren aminoraba la marcha, y se alejó del lugar en dirección a su compartimiento. Llegó cuando el tren parecía ya haberse detenido, por lo que entró esperando que aun nadie saliese de su cubículo y la haya visto entrar por una puerta que desaparecía.

Efectivamente, instantes después empezó a escuchar murmullos por los pasillos y no hizo más que soltar un suspiro. Aun ni siquiera se había colocado el uniforme y no planeaba hacerlo hasta que dejase de haber tanta gente moviéndose por los corredores.

Pensó en su primer movimiento como espía encubierta de ese tiempo, y la verdad es que había sido pésimo, una improvisación bastante mala en la que poco más y la descubren.

Miró por la ventana y visualizó a Draco apartando a unos alumnos de segundo para que él y su grupo de amigos tuviesen un carruaje para ellos solos. En verdad que el chico era detestable. Mirando un poco a su derecha descubrió que no era la única que veía la desaprobatoria acción del rubio, Harry también observaba molesto la escena, y se preguntó cuántos insultos surcarían en ese momento por la mente del moreno.

Cuando lo vio hablar con Hermione, decidió que lo mejor sería empezar a vestirse y plantear cómo sería su presentación en el colegio. Ya una vez cambiada y con la túnica sobre sus hombros, deslizó la puerta del compartimiento y vigiló si había moros en la costa, comprobó que no era así y empezó a caminar por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta del vagón, arrastrando su baúl a un costado, al instante recibió el olor de los pinos que bordeaban el sendero que descendía hasta el lago. Bajó del andén y notó que quedaban pocos carruajes, aunque por suerte la mayoría estaban con puestos vacíos y además eran ocupados por alumnos de segundos y terceros.

Se dirigió al carruaje que estaba más próximo—¿Puedo?—cuestionó a un Slytherin de segundo, dando a entender que quería subir al transporte.

El chico asintió tratando de no hacer notar sus nervios, fue entonces que reparó en el chico un tanto mayor al resto de los ocupantes, sus ojos azules estaban fijos en ella, mirándola sin expresión alguna. Nyx intentó ignorarlo mientras subía acomodando sus pertenencias y desviaba su atención hacia un costado una vez que los thestral se pusieron en marcha.

—¿Quién eres?—escuchó que le decían, por lo que regresó la vista al chico de cara alargada, tez blanca y nariz pequeña, se planteó seriamente hacerse la desentendida, pero bien sabía que aquello no la llevaría a ningún lado más que a parecer tonta.

—Nyx Poliakov—se presentó escuetamente.

El muchacho asintió y volvió a hablar —Yo soy Theodore Nott y creo que no entendiste mi pregunta.

Nyx no se mostró sorprendida ni molesta, en su vida solo había convivido con un Slytherin, y no podía creer que todos sean igual de inquisitivos. Para ese momento ya tenía todas las miradas de los ocupantes puestas en ella, ya no podría ignorar la pregunta—Me trasladaron de Durmstrang.

—¿Por qué? Durmstrang es un buen colegio—señaló mostrándose curioso, la pelinegra se fijó en que desde un principio el chico daba por hecho que no pertenecía a Hogwarts y que un intercambio de Durmstrang a Hogwarts no era precisamente algo que considerara inteligente.

—Problemas en el otro colegio— respondió con una sonrisa cómplice pintando sus labios, el chico reaccionó de la misma forma y antes de que volviese a comentar algo, el carruaje dio por finalizado el recorrido.

Nyx bajó primero y caminó a la entrada del colegio arrastrando su baúl casi vacío, enseguida Theodore se posó a su lado y comenzaron a caminar juntos en silencio.

—Así que Slytherin—comentó el pelinegro.

—Por supuesto.

Después de aquel pequeño cruce de palabras, ninguno dijo nada hasta ingresar al castillo.

A pesar de haber estado en ese lugar casi todas las vacaciones, aun no conocía el gran comedor, siempre le habían hecho evitarlo para no tener que encontrarse con algún profesor, y aun con la capa de invisibilidad no le había tomado tanta importancia. Por ello no tuvo que fingir la ligera expresión de interés que surcó su rostro.

—Supongo que el comedor de Durmstrang era mucho mejor que este—escuchó a Theodore hablarle.

—Sí, la verdad, pero no hay gran diferencia.

Notó que se dirigían a la mesa de las serpientes, sintiendo desde ya, miradas de otras casas hacia su persona, era obvio que era nueva en el lugar y al parecer, un alumno nuevo en un año superior resultó ser menos común de lo que Dumbledore le había dicho.

—Draco—al llegar y sentarse en una de las bancas del salón, lo primero que hizo el chico que la acompañaba fue requerir la atención del rubio—Draco—llamó un poco más fuerte.

El chico parecía absorto en una conversación con alguien a su lado, por ello su gesto duro al momento de voltearse a ver a quien lo llamaba, gesto que cambió a uno de genuino interés al verla.

—¿Quién eres?—soltó arrastrando las palabras y con los ojos fijos en los suyos, si no fuese porque ya lo ha conocido antes, pensaría que estaba intentando revelar sus pensamientos, su mirada era cuidadosa, desconfiada y a su vez neutra, parecía como si lo que sea que fuese a decir, él ya lo sabría. Y ella era bien conocedora de esos ojos, más de una vez terminó soltando cuanta travesura haya hecho, resultando que a final de cuentas el rubio ni se daba por enterado, y aunque le duela en el orgullo admitirlo, le costó 5 de sus años conviviendo con él, para saber cuándo sabía algo y cuando no, bueno...más o menos.

Contrario a lo que esperó, Nott no la presentó, solo se le quedó viendo como el resto de la mesa que esperaban una respuesta.

—Soy Nyx Poliakov, vengo de Durmstrang—la chica esperaba murmullos y divagaciones, pero no obtuvo más que miradas que transmitían mensajes entre sí.

—¿Quién es tan tonto cómo para cambiar a Durmstrang por este cuchitril?—se burló Malfoy, avivando unas sutiles risas en los Slytherins.

En realidad la chica se esperaba una respuesta así de su parte, no por nada había convivido con el por tanto tiempo, aunque debía admitir que tratar con su versión joven resultaba un tanto más complicado—No sé, tú dímelo, no es como si hayas sido de limitadas opciones—respondió haciendo alución a la fama que tenía ganada producto de su apellido. Justo después de soltar aquello, es que llegó a su mente el si esa habría sido una buena respuesta. Como se fijo en que nadie hablaba, y Draco había posado su mirada sobre ella con más ímpetu, terminó pronunciando con tono impasible—Tuve problemas en mi anterior colegio.

—¿Qué _tipo_ de problemas?—remontó el prefecto de Slytherin, aquilatando en qué pudo ser tan malo como para dejar un gran colegio como lo era Durmstrang.

—Mis padres...—la voz de Nyx fue mitigada por el sonido que hicieron las puertas al abrirse, por allí aparecieron los alumnos de primero siendo guiados por la profesora McGonagall que traía consigo el sombrero seleccionador.

De pronto, todos dejaron de hacer ruido y la profesora se tomó el tiempo de enfilar a los chicos frente a la mesa de profesores y acomodar el sombrero en el taburete.

La pelinegra sabía que a continuación se venía la canción del sombrero, y no pudo evitar sentir cierta empatía por la expectación que todos parecían poseer, por lo que, mientras recorría con la vista a varios alumnos de distintas casas, se topó con que Hermione, desde la mesa contraria, le dedicaba una mirada escrutiñadora, pero al notar que había reparado en ella, volvió su atención hacia el sombrero que ya había empezado con su canción.

Al finalizar su casi discurso, el sombrero permaneció inmóvil recibiendo aplausos de todas las casas, aunque fue acompañado de murmullos, Nyx se percató de que Draco fruncía el ceño y se inclinaba hacia Blaise para decirle algo al oído, y no tuvo tiempo para ingerir en qué podría ser, porque escuchó su nombre siendo pronunciado por Albus Dumbledore.

—...ella ha sido transferida desde el instituto Durmstrang y confío en que será tratada como una alumna más que empezó desde primero, como habrán notado, la señorita Poliakov ya ha sido escogida para una de nuestras casas, pero como parte del protocolo y tradición escolar, se realizará la elección frente a los estudiantes, así que si nos colabora señorita Poliakov...—el director hizo un ademán con la mano indicando el taburete en el cual reposaba el sombrero seleccionador. Con parsimonia, se levantó de su puesto y caminó hacia el lugar indicado, ante las miradas y cuchicheos de todos.

—Por aquí...—le susurró McGonagall para que tomase asiento. Ella lo hizo con elegancia y el sombrero fue puesto sobre su cabeza.

—¡Slytherin!—en cuanto pronunció el nombre de su casa, las serpientes aplaudieron y vitorearon con más entusiasmo del que emplearon cuando los de primero eran electos.

Nyx volvió a ponerse de pie, quitándose el sombrero, y caminó imperturbable hacia su sitio, donde ahora le esperaban más miradas curiosas de los Slytherins, acompañadas de los ojos de los estudiantes de otras casas que, hasta ese momento, no habían reparado en su existencia.

—¿De dónde eres?

—¿Juegas Quidditch?

—¿Por qué tu cabello es lila y negro? Espera...¿Es azul?

—¿Eres metamorfaga?

Nyx trató de responder a las preguntas, pero cada vez se veía interrumpida por una nueva, así que se mantuvo quieta hasta que los otros derrocharan su curiosidad.

Para cuando se quedaron callados, Nyx no sabía qué contestar y qué no, y a pesar de su buena memoria, creía solo recordar un 65% de las preguntas que le hicieron. Decidió hacer su mejor esfuerzo y se enderezó, todo este tiempo se había mantenido en un perfil bajo y su cabello cubría gran parte de su cara, además de no haber visto directamente a nadie, por ello, cuando se incorporó correctamente y se apartó un mechón lila del rostro, recibió como respuesta atentas y fijas miradas expresando un poco de perplejidad.

Estúpido Dumbledore con su ''no hacerse notar'' si se hubiese mostrado tal como es desde un principio, no tendría esas caras de incredulidad directamente enfocadas en ella, se debería a que–por ser una ondina–tenía un aire algo parecido al de las veelas suponía, y si fuese tan solo eso sería bueno y aceptable, pero la cuestión era que sus ojos no eran muy comunes–y aquel estúpido mechón lila no se quedaba atrás–por eso no le extrañaba que hayan creído que era metamorfaga, de hecho, ahora que lo pensaba ¿Cómo iba a explicar que de su familia sea la única con esas características?

—Creí que tus ojos eran azules—Nott fue quién rompió con la burbuja de chequeo en la que le habían encerrado todos.

—Sí, bueno, mi abuela era metamorfaga, y la mayor parte del tiempo tenía el cabello y los ojos lilas, aunque originalmente era de cabello negro, mi madre no heredó sus dones y yo no me decidí—dijo con cierta gracia, provocando algunas tenues risas en los de cursos más bajos—Así que no, no soy metamorfaga—entonces acordó en que era buen momento para contestar a las preguntas que le hicieron y así de una vez, cambiar de tema—Mi familia está en Bulgaria, si, juego Quidditch pero nunca participé en el equipo del instituto, ya expliqué el por qué de mi cabello y no, Nott, mis ojos no son azules.

—¿En qué trabaja tu padre?—esa pregunta no podía venir de otro sino de Draco.

—Es dueño de una franquicia de artículos mágicos—respondió, y más le valía al señor Poliakov trabajar en eso, porque no tenía idea de qué más inventarse.

—¿Y qué es lo que...?—Draco no pudo terminar de hablar porque las demás mesas aplaudieron al discurso que Dumbledore había finalizado, tan enfrascada en no meter la pata, que ni siquiera pudo distinguir que es lo que había dicho.

La comida apareció por arte de magia, y ahora las cinco mesas estaban llenas a rebozar de trozos de carne asada, pasteles y bandejas de verduras, pan, salsas y jarras de jugo de calabaza. Los alumnos no tardaron en abastecerse con los alimentos, especialmente Crabbe y Goyle que ya tenían sus manos sobre la bandeja de chuletas.

En medio de todo eso, volvió a enfocar la vista en la versión joven de quien ella conocía como Draco Malfoy, y lo distinguió dando una sonrisa de suficiencia a la mesa de los leones, donde Harry Potter le devolvía el gesto dedicándole una mirada desafiante.

Nyx, por muy breves instantes, se cuestionó si en el futuro en verdad le habían contado _todo_ lo que necesitaba saber acerca de esos dos.

**********1$$##3**********

¿Alguien lee esto? ¿No? Bueno no importa porque seguiré escribiendo xD, en verdad me encanta dejar correr mi imaginación.

*No sé muy bien cómo funcionan los útiles escolares en el mundo mágico, así que añadí el dato de que los cuadernos pueden estar forrados de piel de dragón y esos vendrían siendo de los más caros y exóticos.

Gracias por leer.


	7. Si así empezamos

—Gracias, señor director.

Nyx detuvo sus pensamientos enfocados en los enemigos más conocidos de Hogwarts, y quiso poner atención a lo que sea que fuese a decir la señora cara de sapo y chaqueta rosa, que había remplazado el lugar en el que hasta hace unos momentos se encontraba Dumbledore, tan absorta en su cavilaciones que ni siquiera notó cuando fue que Albus se había puesto de pie.

—¡Bueno en primer lugar quiero decir que me alegro de haber vuelto a Hogwarts!—Sonrió ella enseñando unos dientes muy puntiagudos—¡Y de ver tantas caritas felices que me miran!

Nyx estuvo a punto de soltar un bufido para lograr contener la abrupta carcajada que amenazó con salir de sus labios, por suerte se contuvo.

—¡Estoy impaciente por conocerlos a todos y estoy segura de que seremos muy buenos amigos!

De acuerdo, hasta allí llegó su supuesta ''atención'', si seguía escuchando a esa señora con su irritante tono y forma de hablar, o bien terminaría por reírse y hacer el ridículo, o por lanzarle algo para que se callara...y hacer el ridículo más una segura suspensión.

No gracias, así no es como quería dar inicio a su vida estudiantil (Que encubría cambios espacio temporales). Por lo que decidió sabiamente que en lugar de escuchar sus sandeces, mejor se dedicaría a estudiar el entorno. El gran comedor era sin duda espléndido (Al menos desde su punto de vista) las mesas con los estudiantes de cada casa le daban un toque dinámico a todo el conjunto que era el lugar, en la mesa de profesores divisó rostros nuevos que no había visto durante su estadía en el castillo, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, un rostro en particular no asomaba por ninguna parte, según tenía entendido, Hagrid también impartía clases en Hogwarts y no creía que el haber destrozado su única mesa cuando apareció de la nada, tuviese algo que ver con su ausencia.

—Mi padre la conoce, es la subsecretaria del ministro de magia, él cree que ya era hora de que el ministerio intervenga con el método tan poco adusto de enseñanza que tiene este colegio—del otro lado de la mesa, Draco le hablaba a sus compañeros de casa y estos se mostraban sumamente receptivos a la información dada.

—Ugh ¿No pudieron enviar a alguien que sea un poco más...—Parkinson le dedicó una crítica mirada a la señora regordeta que seguía con su discurso al frente, ajena a las miradas burlonas de algunos—respetable?

—No debes adelantarte a los hechos Pansy, ya lo sabes—intervino Zabini—Hasta que no la veamos impartiendo clases, no podemos decir nada.

—Solo espero que no sea otra Binns—añadió Goyle mostrándose sumamente aburrido con todo lo que parloteaba Umbridge.

—No lo creo, enseñará Defensa Contras Las Artes Oscuras ¿No? No creo que sea posible que la materia se vuelva tediosa—Theodore Nott habló sin dirigirse totalmente al grupo de Slytherins que charlaba, parecía analizar a profundidad la actitud arrogante de la nueva maestra.

—¿Qué le sucedió al antiguo profesor?—se aventuró a preguntar tanteando el terreno y de paso aparentar que era totalmente ajena a lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

—Era un hombre lobo—le contestó Malfoy con una mueca de desprecio—Sabía que Dumbledore era un viejo chiflado, pero permitir que una bestia como esa nos diera clases...

—Debió haber sido entretenido—volvió a decir, buscando solamente que Malfoy dejase de dirigir insultos a las personas que ella más llegó a estimar, y gracias a eso, concentrando miradas de desacuerdo en sí—Digo...en Durmstrang quien nos daba esa materia era un viejo decrépito a punto de volverse fantasma, ni siquiera podía detenernos cuando estábamos en medio de un duelo, aunque debo admitir que por lo menos se aseguraba de que si íbamos a emplear magia oscura con alguien, mínimo lo hiciésemos bie...

—Espera espera, ¿Tenían duelos allá?—Blaise le interrumpió e irguió una ceja, mostrándose interesado.

—Emm—dudó—Sí ¿Aquí no?

—El único profesor que quiso hacerlo era un enclenque que terminó desmemoriado por culpa de Potter—Malfoy acompañó su intervención con un gesto que denotaba un profundo asco.

—¿Cómo...

—Te pondremos al tanto luego, mientras, síguenos contando cómo funcionaba eso de los duelos allá ¿Era cómo una asignatura más?—Pansy retomó la plática e impidió que pudiese enterarse de algún dato curioso del niño-que-sobrevivió, aunque ya suponía de qué iba a tratarse.

—Sí, era una rama de Artes Oscuras, yo siempre era escogida por el maestro y quien pudiera vencerme tendría una recompensa como puntos extra y así, aunque nadie lo logró claro...—vaya, se acababa de dar cuenta de que presumir si estaba incluido entre sus características Draco/Harry (aunque en su caso, ciertamente, no tenía nada que presumir).

—¿Quieres decir que eras buena estudiante?—Crabbe, sosteniendo una pierna de pollo en su mano, se mostró curioso al momento de hacerle esa pregunta, ocasionando que todos los Slytherins la miraran atentos.

—No lo diría así, simplemente el resto eran una bola de retardados—bramó poniendo cara de fastidio.

—Te comprendemos—apuntó Zabini con una sonrisa cómplice dirigida hacia Draco y Pansy.

—No hallarás mucha diferencia en este lugar, con decirte que una sangre sucia es categorizada como la mejor estudiante de nuestra promoción—exclamó Malfoy viendo con desdén la mesa de los leones.

—¿Es de Gryffindor?—No hacía falta preguntar eso para que Nyx supiese exactamente de quién se trataba.

—Por supuesto ¿Qué otra casa iba a contener tanta escoria? Ya suficiente tenían con Potter.

Nyx no comprendió qué pintaba Harry en todo esto pero no prestó atención al comentario—Bueno, entonces eso cambiará este año, no me trasladé para quedar en un segundo lugar—debía admitirlo, no le costaba mucho fingir esa actitud, aunque venía acompañada de una impulsividad Gryffindor, porque antes de que se diera cuenta ya había soltado idioteces sobre este año ¿Cómo esperaba ser mejor qué Hermione en el colegio? ¡Tenía otras prioridades! y aunque Dumbledore le había dicho que trate de conseguir buenas notas, estaba segura de que no quiso decir ''Conviertete en la mejor alumna de Slytherin, al punto de superar a Granger''. Su única ventaja es que, durante su estadía en el castillo y para matar un poco el aburrimiento tratando de hacer algo útil, ya se había leído todos los libros preparados para el quinto año, a eso aumentándole que para viajar hacia el pasado, se leyó una gran colección de libros de Hogwarts y algunos de la biblioteca de la mansión Malfoy...

Quizá pasó demasiado tiempo con su queridísima tía-come-libros (Apodo impuesto por Draco y al que, extrañamente, ni Ron ni Harry se quejaron argumentando que era mejor a que le llamase sangre sucia).

Draco levantó su ceja derecha y los Slytherins se mostraron satisfechos con su, auto impuesto, propósito—Si es así...Bienvenida a Slytherin, Poliakov.

Dejando de lado el hecho de que se había autoproclamado en guerra académica con la mejor estudiante de Hogwarts, y para colmo su tía en el futuro, pues...Nyx diría que no empezó tan mal.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

— _Anguis venenata._

Una vez que Blaise murmuró la contraseña, la pared de ladrillos se movió haciendo aparecer la entrada hacia la sala común Slytherin.

—Así que esa es la contraseña—Nyx ya lo sabía desde mucho antes de que los chicos llegarán, pero era consciente de que debía parecer desorientada en algunos aspectos—¿Es así con todas las casas?

—Sí—respondió Theodore—¿Cómo era en Durmstrang?

 _Ni idea_ —Era parecido, dividían a los hombres de las mujeres y los acomodaban en sus casas.

—¿A qué casa pertenecías?

Agradeció como nunca haberse tomado el tiempo de leer un poco acerca de los colegios del mundo mágico— _Darfor_ *, éramos los más inteligentes y los mejores en Artes Oscuras y en duelos individuales.

Su plática fue interrumpida por Draco y Pansy llegando con los de primero e indicándoles las habitaciones y la sala.

—Bueno, iré a organizar mis cosas—Blaise se despidió con una sonrisa y marchó hacia las escaleras que dirigían a los dormitorios de hombres, en donde ya estarían varios estudiantes, pues en cuanto llegaron, la mayoría se dirigió a su respectiva habitación mientras que ella se sentaba junto a Nott en el sofá central de la estancia.

—Las habitaciones aquí son triples—comenzó a explicarle Nott minutos después de que Blaise desapareciera—no muchos llegan a ser lo suficientemente buenos como para entrar a Slytherin y por eso tenemos más espacio que los de las otras casas—le miró como si digiera que había corrido con suerte por siquiera respirar en aquella sala—aunque quién más espacio tiene es Draco, él tiene una habitación individual, era eso o ser un cuarto integrante en el resto de los dormitorios—prosiguió encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Quién asigna las habitaciones?

—Generalmente los delegados y Snape, él es nuestro director de casa.

—Sí, creo haberlo visto en el comedor—inquirió Nyx recordando que siendo Snape el encargado, era obvio que Draco terminaría cumpliendo su capricho—Entonces debería ir a ver mi habitación, quizá tenga la misma suerte que Malfoy y me toque una para mi sola—dijo mientras se ponía de pie mostrando una sonrisa ambiciosa que le salió de forma natural.

—Eso tenlo por seguro, no hay muchas chicas en Slytherin y solo unas cuantas comparten habitación, Pansy Y Millicen duermen solas así que supongo que contigo será igual—Theodore se acomodó mejor en su asiento y observó la escalera que dirigía a los dormitorios de los hombres—yo me quedaré aquí, no me apetece subir a ordenar nada aún.

Nyx asintió y caminó hasta las escaleras contrarias a las que había visto Nott, ya cruzando por el pasillo que conducía a los cuartos, miró de reojo una cabellera rubia bajar a la sala común.

 _¿Estaba espiando?_ se cuestionó a la vez que avanzaba a su habitación, que como bien había dicho Nott, era individual. No entendía qué es lo que Malfoy habría querido escuchar en su conversación con Theodore, quizás solo era una característica Slytherin o lo hizo por no interrumpir...  
¿A quién engañaba? estaba claro que Draco tenía sus dudas respecto a ella, realmente lo raro habría sido que la aceptara sin más.

...

—¿Qué te dijo?

—Creo que escuchaste perfectamente lo que dijo.

Draco se acercó y ocupó un lugar en el sofá, ignorando la acusación—¿Y bien?—cuestionó mirando directamente a Nott.

El chico sonrió petulante—Es linda—ante eso Draco no hizo más que rodar los ojos—tienes que admitirlo.

—No lo niego, simplemente no es eso a lo que me refería y lo sabes.

—No miente—clamó apoyando su espalda en el cómodo sofá.

—¿Estás seguro?

—No.

Ambos guardaron silencio y Draco alzó las cejas esperando que continuara.

—No lo sé, es raro, mejor dicho _ella_ es rara—paró de hablar mirando hacia el corredor por el que se había marchado anteriormente la chica, y se acercó más al rubio hablando en voz baja—¿Tu creíste lo que dijo acerca de sus ojos?

—Por supuesto que no, no ha habido ningún caso registrado en el que algo así pasara.

—¿Estás seguro?—Nott mantuvo una sonrisa burlona, divertido con su pregunta.

Draco permaneció en silencio y después resopló fastidiado—No.

El chico asintió, no es como si alguno de ellos tuviese un especial interés por los metamorfagos, por ello no podían asegurar nada...aún—¿Por qué crees que salió de Durmstrang? No creo que hubiese hecho algo tan malo como para que no tenga permitido el ingreso este año.

—Será porque seguramente esa no es la razón—inquirió el primogénito de los Malfoy mostrandose pensativo—hablé con Zabini y dijo que al venir acá, había esquivado la primera trampilla antes de que ustedes le indicaran cuales eran.

—Pudo haber sido coincidencia—respondió quitándole importancia al asunto con un encogimiento de hombros.

—¿Y qué tal si no?

—Yo creo que estas paranoico, Draco.

—No seas absurdo, solo piénsalo, se trasladó de uno de los colegios de magia más destacados y vino a parar a Hogwarts, el mismo colegió en el que los profesores, terminan muertos, desmemoriados, o resultan haber sido hombres lobo—ante esto último hizo un gesto osco.

—Sí, tienes razón, pero no creo que sea para tanto, tú la viste, lo único que le preocupa es no seguir siendo la mejor estudiante como en Durmstrang.

—Eso es otra cosa, la familia Poliakov no es muy nombrada por allá, y de tener varios reconocimientos seguramente hubiese escuchado algo de ella.

—No lo sé, Draco, Bulgaría está algo lejos de Escocia e Inglaterra ¿No te parece que sería demasiado el que sepas quien tiene buenas notas en Dumstrang y quién no?

—No estás ayudando Theo—bramó el Slytherin, molesto.

—Solo estoy siendo objetivo—dijo descuidadamente, esperando la reacción del otro.

Después de un lapsus, Malfoy respondió—Bien—dando así por finalizada la charla, justo antes de que algunos estudiantes empezaran a llenar la sala común.

—Además no te preocupes—Nott se puso de pie viendo que la sala se estaba abarrotando de niños de 11 años que examinaban con disimulo el lugar—tendrás todo un año para descubrir su malévolo plan—terminó con un tonó lúgubre y moviendo sus dedos, claramente burlándose de la injustificada (según él) desconfianza de Draco hacia la nueva.

—Imbécil—gruñó en respuesta y permaneció inmóvil sobre el sofá.

...

—Harry—llamó Ron en voz baja mientras iba de aquí para allá ordenando sus cosas, habían tenido una fuerte discusión con Seamus y quería ver si podía aligerar el ambiente más que sea un poco, no pensaba acostarse a dormir con toda esa tensión en el cuarto, menos cuando la mayor parte de negatividad era emanada por quién dormía a un costado suyo.

—¿Qué?—le respondió con sequedad, sin cerrar aun los ojos.

—¿Qué piensas de la nueva?—silencio—A mi me recordó a Fleur, o más bien, a todas las chicas que vinieron de Beauxbatons.

Harry suspiró—Ron...—dijo dando a entender que no se sentía con ánimos para hablar de chicas.

Pero el pelirrojo obviamente lo ignoró—Es una lástima que haya sido sorteada para Slytherin, debe de ser igual que el resto de las serpientes, quizá y hasta resulte peor que Malfoy—el apellido lo dijo con odio impregnado en su voz y continuó—¿Tu qué opinas?

De pronto Harry se sintió identificado con la chica, Ron no había hablado con ella y ya esperaba a que fuese como los demás Slytherins, aun cuando viene de un colegio del cual no saben nada excepto que allí estudió Víctor Krum; lo mismo había pasado con él, nadie sabía lo que vivió en el laberinto, ni cómo fue que mataron a Cedric, y aun con el apoyo de Dumbledore resguardándolo, muchos no le creían y le tachaban de loco, incluso Seamus que siempre le había caído bien, se puso en su contra y mañana seguramente habría más.

Escuchó el suspiro de Ron y como este se metía en su cama, apagando la última vela que iluminaba la habitación.

 _Al final se sabrá que tenemos razón_ pensó Harry para después preguntarse cuántos ataques como el de Seamus tendría que soportar antes de que ese momento llegara.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

—Maldición ¿Qué horas es?—Nyx se levantó de su cama notando unos pequeños golpeteos en el cristal, probablemente estaba lloviendo.

Tomó su varita del velador e hizo un pequeño movimiento con ella— _Dies et tempus_ —convocó todavía adormilada.

September II

VII & XLV

—Emm 7 y...¿7:45?—hubo un corto tiempo entre sus palabras y su reacción—...mierda.

Apresurada, se levantó de un salto de la cama y rebuscó en su baúl el uniforme—¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está? ¿Don...—interrumpió su actividad al mirar de reojo un destello verde sobre su cama—Claro, los elfos.

Agarró las vestiduras y comenzó a cambiarse lo más rápido posible. Con un poco de suerte quizás y logre llegar al gran comedor para tomar algo. Ya calzada los zapatos, echó a correr hacia la puerta y la abrió dirigiéndose hacia la sala común, donde a esas horas ya no había nadie.

 _¿No hubo un alma de buena voluntad que haya podido despertarme?_ Se preguntó y al instante quiso darse un golpe por siquiera pensarlo, estaba en Slytherin ¿Quién iba a despertarle? ¿Draco?

Atravesó la pared de ladrillos y automáticamente se encamino al gran salón. Había planeado hablar con Snape antes de clases, pero dada la hora en la que se despertó, no podría cumplir con eso, además ¿Cómo sabría a qué clase tenía que ir primero? Bueno, no se preocuparía, tan solo le preguntaría a alguno de los chicos que le hablaron durante la ceremonia de bienvenida, eso si quedaba alguno en el comedor. Al momento de ingresar a su destino, lo primero que distinguió fue las lechuzas entrando por las ventanas, regando unas cuantas gotas en su trayecto, confirmándole la lluvia que debía de presentarse en el exterior, se preguntó si el que no recibiera alguna carta llamaría la atención, y fue pensando en una explicación para los Slytherins en caso de que le digieran algo acerca de sus padres y el por qué no le escribían en su primer día de clases, al menos para preguntarle si había llegado bien o cosas así.

—Hola—-saludó con la voz algo entrecortada por el paso apresurado que había tomado para tratar de llegar más rápido sin necesidad de correr en los pasillos, se sentó juntó a Nott como el día de ayer y a su otro lado estaba Zabini.

—Así que no eres muy madrugadora—comentó Blaise antes de darle un sorbo a su jugo de calabaza.

—No con un cambio de horario tan intempestivo—mintió tratando de no ver directamente al chico mientras tomaba un sándwich ¿Rojo? de la bandeja.

—¿ _Jet lag_?*—Nott ya había terminado de comer y ahora veía atentamente un trozo de pergamino que sostenía entre sus dedos, y antes de qué Nyx pudiese preguntarle cuál era el significado de _Jet lag_ , el chico volvió a hablar—Tenemos la primera hora con Flitwick, encantamientos—especificó mirando por sobre el trozo de pergamino a la chica—las dos siguientes con Snape, pociones, después Babbling con Runas Antiguas...por cierto, Nyx ¿Ya decidiste cuáles serán tus asignaturas adicionales?

La pelinegra dejó pulcramente su sándwich a un lado y contestó—Si, de hecho tenía que ir con el Profesor Snape para comunicarle mi elección, solo que se me hizo un poco tarde y, bueno, lo haré después de pociones—se encogió de hombros y acercó el jugo de calabaza hacia su boca.

—¿Y cuáles serán?—cuestionó Zabini quien ya había terminado de comer y que miraba distraídamente su propio horario—terminamos el lunes con doble clase de transformaciones, McGonagall—dijo mirándola de reojo—como ves, no está tan mal para un lunes, además, por lo que veo nos fue mejor que a los Gryffindor—señaló a Ron que sentado del otro lado del pasillo, se quejaba con sus hermanos a viva voz, prácticamente gritando ''¡Miren lo que tenemos hoy! ¡Es el peor lunes que he visto en mi vida!"

—De seguro les toca con Umbridge—añadió ella sin que se dejara ver la gracia que la actitud de Ron-joven, le provocaba—Volviendo al tema, escogí adivinación y cuidado de las criaturas mágicas—con el sándwich a medio camino de llegar a su boca, se percató de las miradas lastimeras que le eran dirigidas—¿Qué?

Blaise y Theodore se miraron, y el moreno se dirigió a Nott—Creo que debimos decirle más sobre el colegio—el otro asintió estando de acuerdo.

—¿Me podrían decir de qué hablan?—dijo aun sin comerse su sándwich y empezando a fruncir el ceño—No creo haber escogido taan mal—expresó rodando los ojos y por fin llevándose el alimento a la boca.

—Bueno, cuidado de criaturas mágicas nos la da un semi-gigante, y adivinación una señora que no logra ni predecir el clima, pero no te preocupes, nosotros también éramos inexpertos y cometimos el mismo error con cuidado de criaturas mágicas—Blaise palmeó su espalda en un gesto de comprensión—Pero la buena noticia es que ahora tienes a alguien que pueda guiarte, mira, estudio de Runas antiguas no está tan mal, la mayoría de Slytherins está ahí, además las únicas opciones que te quedarían sería Estudios Muggles o Aritmancia—indicó dando a entender que con solo pronunciarlo se resaltaba la adversidad hacia esas materias.

—No lo creo, Blaise, ya me sé todo acerca de runas antiguas, ya leí _Traducción avanzada de runas, Runas antiguas fáciles, Jeroglíficos mágicos y logogramas, Diccionario de Runas_ y _Silabario de Spellman_ —enumeró señalando sus dedos—no está en mis planes volver a repetir algo que ya sé.

Ambos chicos le miraron un tanto escépticos por unos segundos hasta que Theo volvió a hablar—¿Qué eres? ¿Una versión Slytherin de Granger?

—Cálmate Theo, no es necesario insultarla—se burló Zabini y Nyx ya no le tuvo tanta estima como hace unos momentos—Vaya, veo que era cierto todo eso de ser buena estudiante, disculpa la incredulidad pero ya sabes, es parte de nosotros—concluyó guiñándole un ojo y levantándose de su asiento—Será mejor que nos vayamos, desde hace 10 minutos que ya todos se fueron y nosotros seguimos aquí divagando, podríamos seguir con nuestra charla en el camino—sugirió y se puso en marcha seguido por Theodore.

Nyx miró a sus alrededores, aún permanecían en el comedor algunos Ravenclaws, Hufflepuff y Gryffindors, mejor dicho, solo los Slytherins brillaban por su ausencia ¿Es que eran así de puntuales todos?

—Nyx—escuchó que llamaba Nott desde la entrada, se levantó mientras daba su último sorbo a su jugo de calabaza y en ese momento miró con disimulo a la mesa de los leones.

Casi se atraganta.

Toda la mesa la estaba mirando, incluidos Ron, Harry y Hermione, la última de forma más analítica, y pronto se dio cuenta de que no eran los únicos ¡Todos la estaban viendo!

—¿Qué?—exclamó algo molesta, asentando con brusquedad el vaso en la mesa, provocando un sonido hueco y agradeciendo que el pedazo de cristal en sus manos no se haya roto. Al instante todos volvieron a lo suyo.

Joder, aquello no fue algo digno de alguien con características Malfoy, culpaba a su lado Harry y su ''no me gusta ser el centro de atención'' por eso.

Cuando volteó y se encaminó hacia donde estaban Theo y Blaise esperándola, fue que nuevamente cayó en cuenta, como lo venía haciendo desde que vio a Harry y a Draco en el tren, en lo diferentes que eran ambos, Draco amaba ser el centro de atención, Harry por otro lado lo detestaba, podría aplicar eso de que los opuestos se atraen, pero aun así no podría evitar llegar a la conclusión de que una relación de ese tipo podía llegar a ser destructiva, quizás después de todo el Draco del futuro si tenía razón...

—Veo que no te gusta tener tantas miradas sobre ti—fue lo primero que dijo Nott una vez se puso a su lado para comenzar a andar por los pasillos en dirección al aula de encantamientos.

—No cuando son tan absurdas, si voy a ser el centro de atención, mínimo que sea de personas que valgan la pena—expresó desdeñosamente.

Blaise y Theodore cruzaron una sonrisa de aprobación y Nyx supo que había dado la respuesta correcta.

...

—¿La vieron? ¿Quién se cree que es?—dijo Angelina quien se había acercado para darles la noticia de que es la nueva capitana de Quidditch de Gryffindor.

—No lo sé, con eso de que viene del ''Gran y Maravilloso Instituto Durmstrang''—Fred hizo ademanes con las manos y finalizó haciendo ojitos soñadores a modo de burla.

—Mira que dejar Durmstrang para trasladarse a Hogwarts, debió haber hecho algo verdaderamente malo—opinó Fred, adoptando una posición exageradamente pensativa.

—Y más que todo para terminar entre las serpientes, estoy seguro que pronto hará una alianza con Draco y los dos se volverán insoportables—terció Ron, bufando con el entrecejo levemente fruncido.

—Confabularán en nuestra contra—exclamaron al mismo tiempo Fred y George, llevando ambas manos a sus mejillas en un gesto de teatral pánico, causando unas cuantas risas

—¿Tu qué dices Hermione?—preguntó Ron al lugar en el que debería estar la peli castaña, hallando tan solo un puesto vacio—Pero que...¿Cuándo se fue?—preguntó a Harry quien solo se encogió de hombros, un tanto ajeno a la conversación, pensando más en las miradas que le habían sido dirigidas desde que ingresó al colegio, y siendo consciente de que gracias a la presencia de la nueva, estas menguaban un poco.

Hubo un breve silencio entre los del grupo, aun permaneciendo en la mesa.

—Ron

—¿Si?

—¿Qué hora es?

La campana que daba inicio a las clases resonó en toda respuesta y los pasillos, afortunadamente vacios, recibieron a un grupo de estudiantes que parecían estar corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

...

 _No ha sido tan malo_ pensó dirigiéndose al aula de pociones. La clase de encantamientos lo compartían con los de Ravenclaw, y de no ser por la muy penetrante mirada de los ojos saltones de Luna Lovegood puesta en su persona, habría dicho que la clase pasó sin más que una o dos preguntas del profesor Flitwick acerca de encantamientos convocadores, a los cuales ella pasó de largo y mejor se propuso demostrárselos con una pluma de faisán que sostenía un alumno de Ravenclaw, tomándolo por sorpresa y causando risas disimuladas en los Slytherins. Aunque sinceramente no creía que sea por esa razón que Luna pasó la mayor parte de la clase con sus ojos pegados a su nuca. Y además ¿Qué ella no estaba en un curso más bajo?

Se había separado un poco del grupo de los Slytherins, quedándose a propósito más tiempo del necesario guardando sus cosas, no es que le desagradara la compañía que tenía hasta ahora, simplemente quería repasar los hechos vividos hasta e ir formulando desde ya, un método para ''preparar'' a los jóvenes de este año (y a Luna al parecer) para una posterior guerra mágica. Hasta ese momento solo tenía lo básico, enemistad entre casas principalmente Gryffindor/Slytherin y un repudio total de Slytherin hacia Hufflepuff (El cual aun no llegaba a comprender del todo), esa animadversión entre estudiantes no le favorecía en nada, ni a ella, ni a Hogwarts, incluso el sombrero seleccionador lo había dicho, pero no creía poder hacer algo para reivindicar todo eso, al menos no de momento, puesto que no contenía información útil o apropiada, tan solo unos cuantos datos con los cuales empezar.

1) Slytherin desprecia cualquier casa que no sea la suya, y viene resentido con Gryffindor desde tiempos inmemoriales, aunque es diferente a la aversión que le tiene a Hufflepuff, parecen tomarlos por inútiles a todos ellos, Ravenclaw no les parece taan aborrecible, pero tienen su discrepancia al tacharlos de ratas de biblioteca, aburridos y así. Que criticones.

2) Sin embargo e irónicamente, con la casa con la que más coexisten es con Gryffindor, por las rivalidades y todo eso, personalmente cree que ambas vienen siendo las que más llegarían a sincronizarse en un campo de batalla, autoprotección por un lado y valentía por el otro, tratando de unir ambos se crea un escuadrón perfecto que ataque pero que no sea atacado; un bucle infinito que beneficie de sobremanera al bando correcto, eso si los hijos de los mortífagos llegan a colaborar...

3) En cuanto Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, las dos casas son peculiarmente armoniosas, especialmente Hufflepuff, con su lealtad y colaboración ayudarían de sobremanera a realizar las estrategias que planeen los Ravenclaw y a su vez, ellos sentirían la seguridad de no ser abandonados en plena batalla como sospecharían de algún Slytherin, o temerían de un Gryffindor, sería una confianza mutua que los llevaría a realizar grandes tácticas de lucha y de esa forma fortalecer sus ataques y hechizos.

No hallaba tanto problema en que Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff colaboraran entre sí, aun a pesar del desacuerdo que parecen tener con Harry y el regreso del señor tenebroso, porque cuando llegue el momento de que se sepa la verdad, irán a reunirse por sí solos y empezarán a cooperar entre ellos con la escusa de estar listos para un futuro.

Pero Slytherin era otra historia.

Ellos pertenecían a un mundo totalmente distinto, al bando contrario para ser precisos, y estaba a punto de maldecirse a sí misma con un _crucio_ si no hallaba la forma de llegar a todo ese grupo y convencerlos de que lo que creen, no era lo correcto, pero ¿Cómo hacerlo? ¿Cómo? si todos crecieron en un ambiente en el que seguir los pasos del señor tenebroso era lo más sensato, lo que los llevaría a la grandeza.

Y la respuesta apareció frente a ella al doblar el pasillo, Draco y todo su séquito entraban en fila a la mazmorra de Snape. Suspiró con pesadez, si quería manejar al pueblo, tendría que pasar primero por el Rey; Si quería llegar a las serpientes, tendría que ganarse al príncipe de Slytherin (que venía a ser Draco), y desde ya iba diciendo que más fácil le resultaría cambiarse de casa e ir directamente a hacerse amiga del trío dorado.

De acuerdo, no arrojaría sus esperanzas todavía, era verdad que lo que se proponía era absolutamente difícil, pero comenzaría con tratar de ganarse un mínimo de confianza de parte del rubio, y así quizá una milésima de aprecio.

Joder, ¿Cómo le hizo Harry en el futuro?

Bueno, tal vez se estaba agobiando por nada, y en realidad el rubio no sea tan frío y odioso como se había mostrado hasta ahora, después de todo aun no lo conoce a cabalidad y quizás resulte que no es tan distinto al Draco que ella conocía, y que tan solo se tratara de la etapa niño-adulto que desequilibra emocionalmente a los adolescente, además, tiene a su favor el hecho de que pertenecen a la misma casa. Mejor ya se iba haciendo la idea de que debería comenzar a interactuar más con él.

Entró al aula y se dirigió a un puesto vacío que estaba convenientemente cerca de Draco, aunque no exactamente a su lado, este le dedicó una mirada de reojo y Nyx se vio cuestionándose si las serpientes se saludaban entre sí en el colegio—Hola—soltó despreocupadamente levantando con desgana su mano derecha a modo de saludo mientras pasaba de largo por todas las mesas ya ocupadas.

Esperaba que a los chicos no les resulte rara aquella acción, pero a su parecer era entendible puesto que en la mañana solo había saludado a Blaise y Theo en el comedor, y cuando llegó a la clase encantamientos se fue directo a sentarse puesto que el profesor ya estaba en su escritorio.

—Hola—le respondieron Pansy, Crabbe y Goyle, quienes veían las pastas de sus cuadernos y chequeaban las plumas y tinta del contrario.

—¿Sueles llegar tarde Poliakov?—preguntó Draco mirándola directamente en espera de una respuesta.

—Solo cuando sufro de _Jet Lag_ —dijo recordando la frase que había dicho Nott, solo esperaba que aquello no saliera fuera de contexto y haya resultado ser un comentario totalmente diferente al tema.

—¿ _Jet lag_ ,eh? , bueno pues será mejor que lo superes pronto si quieres ganar la copa de las casas, bajan puntos si cometes faltas o atrasos—Malfoy acomodó sus cosas sobre la banca y al instante tuvo a Pansy revisando de arriba abajo su cuaderno de pasta verde y brillosa con tintes dorados que se iluminaban si lo ponías en contra luz, además de que su filo estaba enmarcado por líneas plateadas que lucían como metal.

—Y de la misma forman nos aumentan puntos si hacemos méritos o contestamos bien alguna pregunta—complementó Blaise a la indicación de Draco, sosteniendo entre sus manos el tintero del rubio con un curioso grabado que no alcanzaba a distinguir.

—Silencio—escuchó la orden de Snape pronunciada con voz cortante y cerrando la puerta tras él.

Aunque en realidad la orden no venía al caso, pues todos permanecían en sus lugares y se habían quedado automáticamente callados al oír entrar a Snape, vaya, la sola presencia del profesor bastaba para imponer orden.

El hombre empezó dando una pequeña introducción de lo que serían los TIMOS de pociones, y que mínimo quería ver un Aceptable en los alumnos indudablemente imbéciles que había en su clase (eso lo dijo deteniendo su mirada en Neville) después de eso alegó que a pesar de que ansiaba tener la ''feliz despedida'', aun tenían un año entero por delante, rompiendo así la pequeña burbuja de ilusión en la que se llegaron a introducir algunos.

Esa clase era compartida con Gryffindor, por lo que del otro lado del salón Harry y Ron se mostraban temerosos a lo que seguía después de aquel discurso: Elaborar una poción complicada, y la verdad no estaban equivocados, Snape escogió una de las pociones que suelen salir en el examen de Título Indispensable de Magia ordinaria: el Filtro de Paz. Nyx no le veía problema en realidad, era una poción que tan solo requería un poco de cautela y contro...

—¿Qué se supone que es esto Potter?

Bueno, Harry nunca mostró ser el mejor en ninguna de ellas.

Sus compañeros de casa levantaron la cabeza, expectantes, al parecer lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir les causaba mucha satisfacción.

—El Filtro de Paz.

—Dime Potter—repuso Snape con calma—¿Sabes leer?

La risa de Draco se hizo presente al terminar la pregunta, a unos cuantos puestos suyos, lo vio sonreír socarronamente, mostraba sus dientes y tenía la mirada sobre Harry, a la espera de su respuesta.

—Sí, sé leer.

—Léeme la tercera línea de las instrucciones, Potter.

Harry hizo lo que el profesor le había pedido, sin embargo en ese momento ella estaba poniendo más atención a la diversión que proyectaba Malfoy, quien en verdad parecía complacido...¿Era así realmente? En el futuro– y no podía evitar compararlo–Draco se habría mostrado disgustado por la aversión del maestro hacia Harry, si bien no haría un escándalo, si desaprobaría esa conducta, pero ahora lo tenía allí, enfrente suyo, tal como lo describía Ron, un chico vil e ¿infame? O eso sería para la mayoría de compañeros de curso que no son Slytherin; si se era sincera, ver aquella faceta del rubio le estaba sorprendiendo. Consecuencias de haberlo conocido como alguien inexpresivo pero incapaz de hacer daño a aquellos que aprecia de verdad...

¡Eso es! Quizá Draco no era el ejemplo a seguir de buena persona, pero era porque tenía sus prioridades demasiado remarcadas, un egoísmo Slytherin se podría decir, pero eso no significaba que no pudiese arriesgarse por otros; lo vio hacerlo por ella y por Harry miles de veces, tan solo que las oportunidades en que lo demostraba eran sumamente escazas, pero había otras ocasiones en las que Harry lograba desvelar ese orgullo que poseía su pareja y este se permitía sincerarse con ellos, no con palabras cursis pero si dando a entender cuanto les importaba.

 _No es que no confíe en Harry ¿Sabes? Simplemente conozco mejor a los de mi clase_

Eso se lo había dicho después de una discusión que ambos tuvieron, Harry había querido ir a encontrarse con un supuesto informante que los ayudaría, pues le había entregado a la orden información sobre un ataque que se llevaría a cabo, y al ver que fue tal y como dijo, creyeron que sería alguien de fiar, el único que no estaba convencido era Draco, quien impidió con hechizos obstructores que Harry aparicionara junto a algunos miembros de la orden en el lugar acordado. Y que como resultado, trajeron sobre sus hombros la muerte de uno de los miembros: Neville Longbottom.

Y ahora que lo pensaba, en su tiempo Draco era consciente de quién había sido en el pasado, cómo se había comportado y que su actitud no estaba del todo correcta, es decir, siempre tuvo la percepción de lo que estaba bien y lo que no, pero estuvo encerrado en un mundo en donde todo eso no tenía importancia, porque a fin de cuentas él saldría bien librado. Nyx se preguntó cómo se habría sentido Malfoy cuando comprendió que había llegado a priorizar otras vidas por sobre la suya propia.

—¡ _Evanesco_!—la exclamación de Snape la sacó de sus pensamientos y empezó a ser consciente de su entorno, al parecer el profesor había desvanecido la poción de Harry y ahora pedía que dejen la de cada uno guardada y etiquetada en un frasco sobre su escritorio, para posteriormente anunciar los deberes.

Nyx miró su poción, la había estado realizando con sus pensamientos dirigidos totalmente a otra parte y aun así reconoció que estaba en perfectas condiciones, pues poseía el tono, textura y olor que debería tener.

—¿Difícil?—le preguntó Blaise a un costado suyo. No la miraba directamente ya que estaba concentrado en no derramar poción de su caldero al momento de traspasarlo a su frasco.

—He hecho esta poción tantas veces que creí que dormiría—respondió algo ausente, con la mente aun puesta en su pasado.

—Sí, lo notamos, has estado con la mirada perdida desde que acabaste; y fuiste la primera en acabar—Theo le miró como felicitándole por haber concluido tan rápido su trabajo, después se encaminó al escritorio de Snape y , seguido de Blaise, depositó allí su frasco.

—Nada mal Poliakov—escuchó a sus espaldas, Draco se había acercado por detrás a revisar su caldero—aunque no me sorprende, viniendo de Durmstrang es claro que llevarías algo de ventaja–señaló mientras se encaminaba a repetir la misma acción que Blaise y Theo ¿Cuál era la obsesión del rubio con decir que Durmstrang era el mejor colegio? Según tenía entendido, ese título le pertenecía a Hogwarts. Cuando el menor de los Malfoy posó su poción sobre la liza madera caoba, lo vio dirigir una mirada de burla a Harry–que para su sorpresa–también veía a Draco, ambos comportándose como si supiesen que dadas las circunstancias iban a ser observados por su rival en ese preciso momento. El rubio dejó el frasco lentamente y se fue dejando al azabache con una mirada de odio puesta en su poción. Sonó la campana y Harry fue el primero en salir, algunos pocos seguían llevando sus pociones al escritorio y francamente muchas de ellas estaban peor que la de Harry, como la de Goyle que en cuanto la puso en la botella el cristal estalló y le prendió fuego a su túnica. Ella tardó un poco más que el resto y terminó siendo la última en entregar el trabajo a pesar de haber sido la primera en acabarlo, pero claro, aquello era porque aun tenía cosas que hablar con Snape.

—¿Se le ofrece algo señorita Poliakov?—le preguntó él con voz monótona.

Nyx vio de reojo a la puerta que se cerraba detrás de quien parecía ser Neville, que, de no haber sido por ella, habría sido el último en salir—Como sé que no le interesa mis conjeturas hasta ahora acerca de-lo-que-usted-ya-sabe, solamente vine a informarle mi elección de asignaturas optativas.

—Déjeme decirle que está en lo correcto, así que dígame ¿Cuáles serían esas asignaturas?—Snape parecía realmente sincero en cuanto a la vida espacio-temporal de la chica.

—Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y Adivinación.

Snape hizo una breve pausa antes continuar—¿Algún motivo en especial?

—Si

El hombre se reacomodó un poco en su silla y esperó una respuesta más completa que nunca llegó, por lo que se vio obligado a cuestionar:—¿Y cuáles serían?

Nyx sonrió mostrando sus dientes, dándole a entender al maestro que esa era exactamente la pregunta que había estado esperando—No quiero sonar grosera, pero usted dijo que mis conjeturas no le importaban.

Snape gruñó pero no ahondó más en la charla—La clase de adivinación empieza después del receso, se imparte en el aula 11 en la torre norte, y creo que ya ha residido el suficiente tiempo en el castillo como para saber dónde queda.

La chica asintió y dejó su frasco finalmente sobre el mueble, al momento de salir, se fijó en que Snape lo había tomado entre sus callosas manos y lo veía con interés. Para la siguiente clase ya sabría que no estaba tratando con una simple alumna más (aunque Nyx pensaba que ya era consciente de eso).

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Cuando llegó a dicha aula (no sin antes pasar por algún aperitivo que pudiese comer en el camino puesto que se le había vuelto a hacer tarde) Nyx notó que era de las últimas en ingresar, se dirigió a una mesa vacía y se sentó allí sin darse cuenta de que inconscientemente había adquirido un puesto al lado derecho de Harry y Ron, quienes parecían discutir algo acerca de Snape y Seamus.

—Buenos días—saludó la maestra Trelawney con su sutil y etérea voz—Y bienvenidos de nuevo a Adiv...oh—al parecer la mujer envuelta en chales y collares notó su presencia—Eres la nueva estudiante ¿cierto? me alegra mucho que hayas escogido mi asignatura, al parecer no fuiste influenciada por los de tu casa—Nyx comprobó que, en efecto, era la única Slytherin en la clase—Pues bien, creo que serían correctas las presentaciones, mi nombre es Sybil Trelawney y seré tu maestra de adivinación ¿Tú cómo te llamas querida?

Prontamente se vio inmersa en un cúmulo de miradas. En verdad detestaba aquello—Nyx Poliakov.

—Oh, si, si, lo recuerdo, Dumbledore dijo tu nombre en el banquete de bienvenida; pues bien, señorita Poliakov, he de informarle que mi metodología se basa en trabajar en parejas, pero como ha sido incluida este año y ya no somos un grupo con un número de estudiantes par, tendrá que unirse a otros dos alumnos—la mujer se acercó y colocando una mano sobre su hombro exclamó—¿Quiénes desean incluir a la señorita en su grupo?

Nyx estaba segura de no haber hecho nada para merecer el desagrado de algún compañero, pero al parecer ya tenía algún tipo de defecto, pues nadie se ofreció a la petición de la profesora. Vagamente se preguntó si tendría que ver con la rivalidad de las casas, y si era así, Slytherin parecía ser menos apreciada que el resto, aunque tampoco sería ilusa, sabía perfectamente porque se habían ganado ese prejuicio.

—No te preocupes querida, tan solo son un poco tímidos—le dio unos suaves golpecitos con la palma de su mano, tratando de reconfortarla—Entonces...Señor Potter, señor Weasley, quiero que acojan a su nueva compañera y despejen todas las dudas que tenga. De acuerdo, querida, coge tu butaca y siéntate en esta mesa—se separó de la chica y posó su delgada mano sobre la madera de la mesa continua. Ella obedeció sin objeciones y pronto estuvo bajo las miradas esquivas de sus actuales compañeros.

—Continuemos. Me alegra ver que todos han regresado sanos y salvos a Hogwarts, como yo, evidentemente, ya sabía que sucedería. Encima de las mesas...

—Supongo que a lo que sea que le rezabas no escuchó tus súplicas—Nyx dejó fluir su voz en un bajo susurro para no ser detectada por la maestra que continuaba dando indicaciones, sus ojos estaban puestos en el libro de _El oráculo de los sueños_ que ya había abierto, pero tanto Harry como Ron, supieron a quién iba dirigido ese comentario.

—¿A-a qué te ref...—Ron no pudo terminar su frase porque la pelinegra volvió a susurrar.

—No eres muy bueno disimulando, creo que hasta la maestra te escuchó repetir que no la ponga aquí, que no la ponga aquí... y me parece que solo lo hizo para darte la contraria—aun seguía con la mirada en las páginas amarillentas, pero eso no impidió que sintiera las expresiones desconcertadas dirigidas a su rostro.

Ron, que no se esperaba tan pronto una interacción directa con la chica, solo pudo responder:—Pues me parece bien—sin notar que su frase no tenía mucho sentido.

Harry no sabía exactamente qué hacer para apoyar a su amigo que parecía estar en apuros buscando un mejor argumento con el cual confrontar a la chica, quien, dando por zanjado el tema, se entretenía leyendo la introducción del texto.

Sin embargo debía admitir que todo ese asunto le causaba gracia, aun más cuando Ron hacia ese gesto de concentración absoluta tratando de hallar un contraataque para quien consideraba, ahora, una adversaria más de la casa de las serpientes; mientras que la chica, pasando una página con su dedo índice, ni se daba por enterada.

************1$$##€************

*Darfor: investigué un poco y es la casa fundada por _Demetria Darfor_ , una muy buena hechicera, quien logró que se admitiera no sólo hombres en el instituto. Eligió como color representativo de su casa el índigo y su animal es la Serpiente Marina ya que al llegar a anciana murió luchando con éste animal del Lago Ness, los miembros de esta casa destacan por su gran astucia e inteligencia, agregando que la mayoría son solitarios, tal como su fundadora y como la misma criatura que los representa.

*Jet Lag: también conocido como síndrome de cambio rápido de zona horaria, es un trastorno del sueño que puede afectar a las personas que viajan y atraviesan varios husos horarios.

Gracias por leer ^-^


	8. Pruebas de Quidditch

No había avanzado ni tres pasos cuando Hermione habló—Será mejor que nos vayamos, pronto empezará la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas mágicas—lo dijo sin dirigirse a nadie en especial mientras guardaba sus cosas, sus compañeros la imitaron.

Y Nyx no podía digerir que había estado parada por más de media hora solo para que, cuando por fin pudo acercarse, los otros se tengan que ir.

Y entonces cayó en cuenta; ella también tenía que ir.

Salió tras los tres Gryffindors y recién en el pasillo se deshizo de su capa acomodándola por debajo de su túnica para que nadie la notara. Estaba en eso cuando un repentino gruñido proveniente de su abdomen hizo eco en las paredes de piedra.

Bien, quizá aún tenía algo de tiempo para ir a las cocinas y robar un poco de comida sin que los elfos la notaran. Con hastío se dio cuenta de que para lograr eso, debía ser invisible.

Y de un solo tirón separó la capa que tanto le había costado esconder, de su cuerpo.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Ese día se había puesto frío y ventoso, la profesora Grubbly-Plank esperaba a sus alumnos de pie a unos 10 metros de la cabaña de Hagrid. Draco caminaba con aire resuelto rodeado por su cuadrilla, con quienes conversaba muy animadamente.

—Ya era hora de que sacaran a ese remedo de profesor de Hogwarts, ahora por lo menos sé que cada que nos toque esta clase, no estaré en peligro de muerte.

—Además era injusto, estaba claro que el gigante quería que Potter y los de Gryffindor sacaran ventaja, solo ellos son tan estúpidos como para plantarse frente a alguna de esas bestias y esperar que no les suceda nada—dijo Pansy caminando a un costado del rubio. Eran rodeados por Blaise, Thedore, Vicent y Gregory, y ubicadas un poco más atrás que el resto pero de igual forma caminando a la par, estaban Sally-Anne y Lyli.

Draco gruñó recordando la vez en la que el estúpido hipogrifo lo había atacado a él y había sucumbido ante Potter. Seguía sin entender cómo, siendo que el cara-rajada solo causaba repulsión.

—Entre bestias se entienden, Parkinson—expresó en respuesta mientras observaba a Harry junto a sus tontos amigos que traían caras de pesadumbre.

—Al parecer al ''trio dorado'' no le hace mucha gracia tener un nuevo profesor—señaló Blaise rodando los ojos al decir Trio dorado.

—Es comprensible—todos miraron a Draco—. Están acostumbrados a ser salvajes y ahora no podrán convivir con los de su especie, creo que la comadreja, la castor y el topo ya no la pasaran tan bien en este agujero—negó con la cabeza mostrando un fingido pésame mientras que sus compañeros estallaban en carcajadas por los apelativos*.

Siguieron riéndose hasta rodear la mesa de caballete, y mientras se ubicaban, el rubio ofreció una socarrona sonrisa al único chico que portaba lentes. Harry a su vez le dirigió una mirada molesta, sabiéndose el motivo de burla de todos ellos.

— ¿Ya están todos?—gritó la profesora a los de Gryffindor y Slytherin.

Sally-Anne levantó la mano para decir—Falta la señ...

—No, no falta nadie, aquí estoy—Nyx llegó corriendo a posicionarse en la misma mesa que el resto de la serpientes quienes ya habían parado de reír pero mantenían la sonrisa burlesca.

La pelinegra vislumbró como la maestra Grubly-Plank fruncía los labios _Si me baja puntos estoy perdida_ pensó mientras veía de reojo al prefecto Slytherin. Para su suerte la mujer solo dijo:—La próxima clase trate de ser más puntual, Poliakov.  
Suspiró aliviada cuando la profesora se giró para dirigirse a toda la clase y comenzó a explicar lo que harían.

— ¿Otra vez tarde, Poliakov? ¿Se puede saber que tanto haces para nunca llegar a tiempo?—Draco le habló en voz baja, estaba a la cabeza de la mesa y tan solo los separaba la robusta figura de Gregory, Nyx agradeció que su compañero poseyera esa contextura, de otra forma no se sentiría tan segura de enfrentar al dueño de esos centellantes ojos plata.

—Bueno, tenía hambre y fui por...

— ¿Y por qué no estuviste en el gran comedor?—Draco no pareció convencido ni por un segundo, así que creyó que lo mejor sería alterar un poco su actitud usual.

Nyx apretó los labios y miró hacía otra parte haciendo como quien lucía avergonzada—Me topé con un pasillo secreto después de encantamientos y terminé en donde las escaleras cambian de lugar.

Aun así el rubio la miró entrecerrando los ojos—Si aún tienes problemas con las instalaciones del colegio, no deberías andar sola.

No soy ninguna inútil—pensó molesta, pero en su lugar dijo:—Lo sé, es solo que me gusta experimentar por mi propia cuenta, las cosas son más fáciles de recordar cuando cometes errores—fingió una sonrisa y volvió su atención a la maestra.

—Eso no sonó muy Slytherin, Poliakov—escuchó en un susurro. Goyle se giró a verla por las curiosas palabras de Draco y dado que fue el único, sospechaba que nadie más escuchó la conversación.

La voz de Grubly-Pank volvió a captar su atención—Entonces manos a la obra ¿Quién puede decirme como se llaman estas cosas?—cuestionó señalando el montón de ramitas que tenía delante y Hermione levantó la mano. Draco sacó los dientes e hizo una imitación de Hermione dando saltitos, ansiosa por contestar la pregunta, Pansy soltó una carcajada que casi al instante se trasformó en un grito al ver al grupo de ramas brincando y volviéndose algo así como diminutos duendecillos de manera. Escuchó la exclamación de unas chicas de Gryffindor y notó como Harry arrugaba el entrecejo, y a juzgar por la mirada complacida del rubio, este también se dio cuenta.

Nyx se preguntó cada cuanto el uno posaba la mirada en el otro, o por qué lo hacían, quizá por precaución o por no dejarse intimidar, pero se supone que si detestas tanto alguien, al punto que no soportas ni mirar a esa persona, pues...no la miras. Estaba segura que si alguno de esos dos dejaba de corresponder el gesto, no habría tanta animosidad acumulada al momento de cruzar palabras.

Y entonces tuvo una idea.

—...¿Alguien sabe cómo se llaman estas criaturas?—en cuanto la profesora acabó de repetir la pregunta después de su corta introducción al tema, dos manos se levantaron al mismo tiempo. Por la reacción de todos dedujo que eso no era algo que sucediera con mucha frecuencia, estarían acostumbrados a que Hermione sea la única que participaba en clases—¿Señorita Poliakov?—obviamente la maestra le cedió la palabra a ella, aparte de que ya era hora de que alguien más contribuyera con la dinámica, también estaba el hecho de que era nueva y sería una excelente oportunidad para evaluarla.

—Bowtruckles—respondió con seguridad—Son guardianes de árboles, generalmente viven en los que sirven para hacer varitas.

—5 puntos para Slytherin—concedió la mujer, satisfecha y comenzó a explicar—. Efectivamente...

—No creas que eso recompensará todos los puntos que seguramente nos irán quitando cada vez que llegues tarde—le dijo Malfoy, viendo la sonrisa de victoria que tenía en ese momento.

—Créeme, lo hará—contraatacó antes de alzar nuevamente la mano para responder qué comían los Browtruckles—Se alimentan de cochinillas, pero también de huevos de hada, si los encuentran.

—Muy bien, anótate 5 puntos más. Ahora, siempre que...

A pesar de la antes dicho, el Slytherin que encabezaba la mesa le observó con aprobación, para después hacer un ademan de querer presumir su pequeño triunfo a la mesa de los leones, pero Nyx lo interrumpió—Contando con que hasta ahora nadie me ha bajado puntos, yo diría que esta fue suficiente recompensa por todas las veces que casi me he atrasado.

—No creerás que siempre será así, los profesores no han sido tan estrictos porque eres nueva y porque recién hemos empezado el curso, estoy seguro de que si la próxima clase de transformaciones llegas tarde, McGonagall a más de bajarte puntos, te dará un par de días de detención.

La pelinegra lo miró con indiferencia y se dirigió hacia Goyle para decir—¿Siempre es así de pesimista?

Draco rodó los ojos y se giró para ir a cumplir las indicaciones que había dado Grubly-Plank. Para su sorpresa, el rubio se encaminó a la posición en la que se encontraba un Harry que intentaba conversar con una muy molesta profesora.

Y allí estaba, Draco Malfoy, con una amplia sonrisa de suficiencia en su anguloso rostro, acercándose a Harry y tomando el bowtruckle más grande que encontró mientras dirigía unas cuantas palabras al niño que sobrevivió.

Tenía que escuchar eso.

Se alejó como si nada de Gregory, quien le había estado dando una respuesta a su anterior pregunta pero no prestó atención. Como quien no quiere la cosa, empezó a examinar distraídamente los duendecillos aproximándose cada vez más al par de chicos, representantes de su respectiva casa.

—El que va a tener un accidente eres tú como no te calles—había dicho Harry sin levantar la voz, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que ella sea capaz de oír.

—Quizá se haya metido en un lio con alguien más grande que él; no sé si me entiendes...—Draco se alejó mirando hacia atrás y sonriendo, Nyx no supo identificar esa sonrisa y probablemente Harry tampoco porque no apartó su vista hasta que Draco se giró totalmente, avanzando paso tras paso con su porte elegante, luego vio preocupación en el rostro de Harry y quitó de su mente que eso haya sido porque el chico encontró repentinamente atractivo a Malfoy, seguramente se debería a las palabras anteriormente dichas por el rubio, palabras que incluso a ella misma le sorprendieron. Estaba claro que el Slytherin soltó todo eso refiriéndose a los gigantes que Hagrid había buscado contactar como un favor para Dumbledore; debió haber obtenido esa información por su padre, después de todo este era un mortífago y debía de estar enterado de ese asunto con las criaturas gigantescas, si es que no es él mismo quien estuvo en medio de todo eso.  
El caso es que su lado Slytherin no pudo evitar detectar la ambigüedad en la insinuación de Draco, por un lado pudo solamente jactarse de que sabía más que Potter, y por otro, podría ser una especie de advertencia, pues obviamente todo aquello haría que Harry acrecentara sus dudas y preocupaciones por su amigo semi-gigante.

Sea lo que sea, quedó pendiente debido al repentino grito proveniente de una de las esquinas—¡Poliakov! ¡Deja eso y ven, irás con nosotros!—el arrastre en las palabras era inconfundible.

—Ni siquiera me preguntó si quería ir con ellos—se quejó en voz baja hasta ubicarse en la misma mesa que Draco y Pansy—De acuerdo ¿Qué tenemos qué hacer?

El chico la miró levantando una ceja pero con diversión en su cara, parecía estar de buen humor por alguna ''misteriosa razón''— ¿Cómo es que dices ser buena estudiante si ni siquiera prestas atención a las clases?

 _Luce tan contento. Joderle la existencia a Harry sí que levanta sus ánimos, y luego no quieren que piense que existe algo más que rivalidad entre ellos—_ Perdón, estaba muy ocupada ganando puntos para Slythein—soltó cruzándose de brazos.

—Puntos que probablemente perderás en un futuro, de hecho creo que tendrás que esforzarte más las siguientes clases, por cómo van las cosas no me sorprendería que el reloj se quede sin esmeraldas la próxima semana por tu culpa.

Nyx no conoció y probablemente no conocería a ser humano con lengua más viperina que la de Draco Malfoy.

—No la presiones Draco, aún no termina de adaptarse, ya sabes cómo es: unos más rápido, otros más lento...—la defendió Parkinson, aunque a su parecer le quiso decir retrasada de una forma muy sutil—Verás, tenemos que alimentar a estas _cosas_ —apuntó al bowtrukcle con desdén y este le regresó el gesto sacándole la lengua—y luego tenemos que dibujarlas.

—De acuerdo ¿Y con qué lo alimentamos?—miró las manos vacías de Pansy.

—Yo no planeo coger cochinillas.

Nyx se volteó hacia Draco que le sonrió socarronamente y negó con la cabeza—Yo tampoco.

La del mechón lila bufó y se encaminó de vuelta a la mesa principal. Harry estaba viendo hacia su dirección mientras les contaba algo a Ron y Hermione; unos pasos más allá se dio cuenta de que no la miraba a ella sino a Draco.

Volvió a rememorar su supuesto experimento, había querido distraer a Malfoy para que él y Harry ya no se estecen echando miradas competitivas, lo había logrado por unos momentos y lo que obtuvo de eso fue a un Draco yendo directamente hacia Harry, y ambos manteniendo algo cercano a una conversación en la que el primogénito de los Malfoy presumió o lanzó una advertencia indirecta sobre el paradero de Rubeus Hagrid.

Realmente, ya no sabía qué pensar.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Harry sostuvo al browtruckle para que Hermione pudiera dibujar su cara.

—Si—oyeron que decía Malfoy arrastrando las palabras, Harry se preguntó si al rubio le gustaba escuchar su propio acento y por eso nunca se callaba—, mi padre habló con el ministerio hace un par de días...—el slytherin estaba junto a Crabbe y Goyle, le resultó extraño porque anteriormente lo había visto junto a Parkinson y Poliakov, además no fue el único que notó a ese grupo, pues rápidamente los chicos de su casa empezaron a blasfemar en contra de Malfoy por formar un grupo solo con chicas, que para colmo eran muy guapas.  
Harry volvió a evocar la imagen de Draco sonriéndole mientras se alejaba, por curiosidad había decidido notar los rasgos del chico, pues no entendía lo que las Ravenclaw de la biblioteca habían visto en ese papanatas, él solo veía un conjunto de piel blanca y cabello rubio, nada del otro mundo, o bueno, así fue hasta que se le ocurrió observarlo más detenidamente. No sabía qué, pero suponía que en sí, toda la estructura facial del rubio era algo que llamaba la atención, ya sea por su forma o tonalidad; sus ojos...bueno, él había enfrentado esa mirada desde que entró a Hogwarts, no le parecía nada extraordinario, más bien era irritante, pero aceptaba que la forma y el color irregular los hacían un poco distintivos. Y aunque seguía sin entender a las chicas, ahora se horrorizaba menos al saber que ellas no lo idealizaban por su (espantosa) actitud, la cual salió a la luz después de su breve inspección, haciéndole recordar lo que el idiota le había dicho y que causo que se preocupara al pensar que Malfoy sabía más que él acerca del lugar en el que se encontraba Hag...

—...aunque ese tarado gigantesco vuelva a presentarse por aquí, seguramente lo pondrán de patitas en la calle en el acto.

—¡Ay!—se quejó al sentir un fuerte dolor en su mano, había estado aplastando fuertemente al bowtruckle y este lo había arañado como represalia. Crabbe y Goyle que de por sí ya estaban riendo, soltaron con entusiasmo una risa más fuerte y se rieron aún más todavía cuando el bowtruckle salió corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el bosque. Entonces la campana repicó en el Jardín, Harry enrolló su dibujo manchado de sangre y fue hacia herbología con la despectiva risa de Malfoy todavía resonándole en los oídos.

 _¿Se cree que porque es...es...admirado por las mujeres puede hacer lo que se le venga en gana?_ —Como vuelva a llamar tarado a Hagrid una sola vez...—gruñó.

—Harry, no te vayas a pelear con Malfoy, no olvides que ahora es prefecto, podría hacerte la vida imposible si quisiera...

—Uf, no me imagino cómo debe de ser eso de que te hagan la vida imposible—replicó Harry con sarcasmo—. Además si fue electo para prefecto también debió haber sido por su cara bonita—murmuró para sí mientras una vez más se preguntaba qué hubiese pasado si Dumbledore lo hubiera escogido a él en lugar de Ron.  
Seguramente habría tenido más probabilidades de propinarle un buen golpe a Malfoy sin que lo expulsaran ese mismo día...esperarían por lo menos una semana.

Harry se fue siendo seguido por sus amigos mientras dejaba a una perpleja chica parada en la mitad del camino. Nyx había vuelto de recoger las chinchillas que ni Pansy ni Draco habían querido ir a ver, para regresar y encontrarse con que ambos habían ido a unirse a otros grupos porque seguramente considerarían que estaban perdiendo valioso tiempo.  
Draco se había juntado con Vicent y Gregory y Pansy con Theodore y Blaise. Eso gracias a que como Crabbe, Goyle, Nott y Zabini habían formado un grupo de 4 porque la clase en si estaba compuesta por un número impar de alumnos, pudieron dividirse.

En fin, no le dio importancia a este hecho y se dispuso a dibujar a la criatura que se mostró muy complaciente con ella (quizá reconoció su esencia de ondina pero no era algo que le preocupara puesto que los bowtruckles no hablaban), después distinguió el cruce de palabras que tenía Malfoy con sus guardaespaldas y que Harry lucia bastante molesto por lo que sea que esté diciendo.  
Al tocar la campana observó que nadie la estese viendo para rápidamente recoger sus cosas dejando el Bowtruckle libre e ir detrás de la cabaña de Hagrid a ponerse su capa de invisibilidad para seguir al trio dorado y esta vez sí lograr interactuar con el. Sin embargo otra vez no llegó muy lejos debido a las peculiares palabras del elegido que, sinceramente la toman por sorpresa.

—Además si fue electo para prefecto también debió haber sido por su cara bonita.

Había estado lo suficientemente cerca de Harry para escuchar aquello, de otra forma creería que fue una jugarreta de su imaginación porque...

¡¿Desde cuándo Harry Potter creía que Draco Malfoy poseía una cara bonita?!

Sabía perfectamente que el chico lo dijo como una especie de insulto (uno muy Gryffindor cabe recalcar), pero aun así el simple hecho que lo mencionace era algo abrumante.

 _¿De qué mierda me estoy perdiendo?_ pensó justo cuando Draco y su cuadrilla pasaban peligrosamente cerca _Siempre ha estado sucediendo esto o es porque yo estoy aquí?_

Bueno, si era lo segundo, estaba cumpliendo su misión a total cabalidad (nótese el sarcasmo).

Necesitaba darle una vuelta al despacho de Trewlandey.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

En clase de historia de la magia, los minutos pasaban como si el reloj de arena se hubiese atascado, a cada palabra del profesor-fantasma Binns, una nueva oleada de sueño la abasallava, como en una guerra, y la verdad es que estaba perdiendo.

 _¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo aquí? Es verdad que quería ''encajar'' para que luego nadie sospeche y de paso investigar un poco a los estudiantes, pero esto es ridículo_

Estuvo a punto de ponerse de pie y salir sin más, pero afortunadamente lo hizo cuando la campana tocó _Bueno, no he perdido mi rastro de suerte_ se dijo recogiendo sus cosas y sintiendo su estómago rugir, no había comido más que un pan con jugo de calabaza de desayuno y estaba dispuesta a devorar medio banquete. Por ello salió apresuradamente, no vaya a ser que Vicent o Gregory le ganen las costillas de cordero que vio que cocinaban los elfos domésticos en la mañana.

—Espera, no te escaparas esta vez—las palabras arrastradas solo tenían un dueño, uno muy dispuesto a impedir su tan ansiado almuerzo.

—Solo tengo hambre—repuso sin detenerse.

Draco pronto la alcanzó, acompañado de Blaise y Theodore— ¿Cuánto comes al día? Me recuerdas a Crabbe y a Goyle, siempre te oigo decir que tienes hambre.

—Eso será porque desde que entré no he tenido un almuerzo decente.

—Eso es tu culpa por andar por ahí de aventurera—aportó Theo, Blaise a su lado le dedicó una sonrisa que le decía que pronto dejarían de hablar de su alimentación.

—Bueno ya ¿Qué quieren?—tal vez sonó grosera, pero hablar con el estómago vacío no le hacía gracia a nadie.

—Que hostil.

—Decías que en tu colegio jugabas quiditch ¿no?—el rubio la detuvo planteándose al frente y no le quedó más que detener sus pasos.

—Ajá.

—Bien, las pruebas serán el jueves a las 5—la demanda se advertía en su tono. Aquello no había sido para nada una invitación, era más como un _''te veo allí y punto''._

—Yo no he dicho que voy a entrar—contestó arqueando una ceja.

—Y yo no te he preguntado, espero verte ahí, Poliakov—Draco se dio la vuelta y empezó a andar solo deteniéndose para gritar— ¡Puntual!—y retomar su marcha junto a Blaise.

— Montague es el capitán, cree que lo que el equipo necesita es fuerza, por eso es seguro que pondrá a Vicent y Gregory de golpeadores, Draco me ha dicho que convenció a ambos de entrar al equipo este año; Draco es el buscador, y la verdad es el mejor de todos así que no hay nadie quien lo remplace aun a pesar de jamás haberle ganado a Potter; el guardián es más que seguro que volverá a ser Miles, es el único que acepta ese puesto; la única opción que tienes en el equipo es ser cazadora, pero solo por curiosidad ¿De qué jugabas en Durmstrang?—Nott le dijo todo aquello mientras caminaba a su lado en dirección al gran comedor, no parecía del tipo al que le gustarán los deportes pero sin duda le fastidiaba que Slytherin no haya ganado la copa de Quiditch desde que entró.

—Que amable de tu parte-ironizó—. La verdad era un remplazo, cuando un titular no se presentaba, yo estaba ahí—se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y pensó en lo que había dicho el chico. Había olvidado que Draco jamás logró ganarle a Harry la Snitch durante un partido.

— ¿Remplazabas a cualquiera?—le preguntó el chico, incrédulo.

Nyx asintió.

— ¿También al buscador?

—Así es.

Theo silbó—Vaya, ya quiero verte en la cancha, quizás hasta le hagas competencia a Draco.

Negando con la cabeza, puso un pie dentro del gran comedor aspirando el dulce aroma de la comida recién hecha—Si le quito a Draco su puesto, él no sería el único en enojarse—dijo caminando a su lugar habitual y mirando de reojo la mesa de los leones donde Harry hablaba animadamente con Ron y Hermione.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

Pero Nyx no contestó y en cuanto tomó asiento en su mesa, empezó a devorar todo a su paso, sorprendiendo a más de uno, y ganándose la admiración de los mismísimos Crabbe y Goyle.

— ¿Quién es esta chica?—señaló Draco con una mueca desaprobatoria.

Fuera de eso, la comida trascurrió normal. Montague y Draco hablaban de los posibles jugadores que tendrían después de las prácticas y Nyx notó que el pelinegro la miró más de una vez, seguramente Draco ya le había dicho que se presentaría el jueves. Acabando su tercer plato, se levantó de la mesa y en el reloj de la esquina distinguió que faltaban 10 minutos para las 5.

— ¿A dónde vas?—le preguntó Pansy, la chica no daba indicios de querer desarrollar ningún tipo de amistad con ella, pero aun así empezaba a creer que ese era su deseo, y lo entendía, después de todo no habían muchas chicas que cruzaran su mismo año, y las que si lo hacían o ya tenían amistades forjadas, o eran muy poco para ella. Aunque eso no quería decir que a la pelinegra le hiciera falta compañía.

—Quiero conocer más el castillo, escuché que habían pasadizos secretos ¿Eso es verdad?—Parkinson asintió.

—Sí, pero...

—Entonces nos veremos luego—dejándola con la palabra en la boca, se retiró notando algunas miradas juzgándole, seguramente de los Slytherins que reprobaban su actitud, pero de entre todos los días, aquel le importaba menos lo que fuera a ocurrir.

Salió por la puerta y viró en donde doblaba el pasillo, escuchó pisadas tras suyo y girándose para encarar al que le había seguido, se topó con un rostro conocido que usaba gafas y poseía una cicatriz en la frente.

— ¿Poliakov?—Harry también se detuvo mirándola confundido.

—Oh—exclamó reprendiéndose mentalmente por haberse olvidado del castigo del chico con esa vieja cara de sapo—Hola, Potter ¿A dónde vas?

—Uhm, tengo castigo con Umbridge—al principio dudó, pero no le veía nada de malo en decirle.

Nyx torció el gesto—No me imaginó como soportarás estar más tiempo de lo normal en una misma habitación con esa... _señora._

El chico rió por la mueca que mostró la pelinegra al llamar a Umbridge de esa forma—Ni yo—y después agregó— ¿Y tú a dónde vas?

—Iba al baño de mujeres, escuché que allí había un fantasma de una niña llorona—a veces ella mismo se impresionaba de la facilidad con la que inventaba sus mentiras.

—No te lo recomiendo, es peor de lo que dicen, es más sensible que la mayoría de las chic...—paró de hablar y observó con gesto precavido a la muchacha frente a sí.

Ignorando el comentario respondió:—De todas formas no es como si tuviera algo mejor que hacer.

Harry se alivió de que la chica no se haya percatado de su aparente reclamo—Bien, entonces supongo que seguiré.

Asintió y ambos empezaron a caminar en la misma dirección. Nyx rió—¿El despacho de Umbridge queda en el tercer piso?

Harry afirmó con la cabeza sin decidirse entre estar incómodo o divertido.

—Bueno, entonces supongo que estas obligado a aceptar mi compañía, así que dime ¿Qué excusa usó para castigarte?

El elegido no se abstuvo de contarle libremente la situación que lo llevó a aguantar a Umbridge en un lugar tan pequeño, y aunque eso era en parte algo malo por la deliberada confianza que mostraba, también era bueno porque le facilitaba las cosas.

Si movía bien sus cartas, la cicatriz que en un futuro Harry tiene en su mano, no existiría jamás.

* * *

Hi!

Tardé un poco (mucho) en actualizar pero aquí estoy con otro capítulo, ya todo está empezando a tomar forma y falta poco para que Harry y Draco interactúen.

Si hay alguien, acepto críticas, sugerencias, opiniones, una canción de cuna y un zapato.

Gracias por leer!


End file.
